RWBY FIGHTS
by Gone560Guru
Summary: Watch here as different types of people all over Remnant fight each other to the death for little to no reason, but to kill each other. Who'll be victorious and who'll be sent to the void? In the end death will win. This is rated T for violence and mild swearing.
1. Fight 1: Ella vs Rogue

**Welcome to Rwby fights, I have been having this kind of idea in my head for awhile now and I love the fight scenes in the show. This story has no plot just two, or more fighters fighting until the end. Each fight might have a little bit of a story, but it mostly focuses on the fight. The characters who live have a chance of returning to future fights, and those who die stay dead and have no chance of coming back. This is RWBY fights!**

 **Before each fight I will give the location, the population around the fighters, and the weather as well as a small description of each fighter and what they're working with, so I don't have to describe each one during the fight and can just get into it. Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Location- Random Cafe- Vale**

 **Population- Medium**

 **Weather- Clear skies**

 **Fighters:**

Ella: A deadly 23 year old assassin who has an unique outfit and weapon. She has light brown hair that is in pigtails that come to her shoulders. Her eyes are a dark red and she wears a light layer of black eyeliner. She wears a light brown zip up winter jacket that has no hood along with a thin red scarf that goes around her neck. She wears a brown mini skirt with some white accents on it along with black thigh high socks and white sneakers. Her weapon of choice is a dust infused red wayfarer glasses. They are able to project any kind of object including weapons, walls, and other items with any kind of dust and also allows her to control and move them at will. Her semblance with be shown in the fight. She stands at 5'0"

 **Versus**

Rogue: A sneaky 19 year old faunus thief who care about nothing but money. He has short black hair with bright blue cat eyes. He wears a black tank top along with regular blue, dusty jeans and black sneakers. His weapon of choice is silver gauntlets with long, sharp metal dust infused cat claws at the end of each finger tip. He stands at 5'11"

 **Lets Fight!**

Ella laid there on top of a large building, looking down through a scope of an ice sniper rifle. She had it aimed towards a local cafe shop in town, looking for her opponent. Through the large window of the cafe she saw Rouge, who was sitting down at a table with a coffee in hand. She aimed the cross-hair right on his head, and gently placed her finger on the trigger of the frozen sniper. With a deep breath and a quick pull of the trigger a booming sound came ringing out of the gun and jerked it back, sending a frozen projectile straight towards the thefts head. As she looked back through the scope he was gone from sight and the window shattered to pieces from the bullet. Screaming could be heard from down below and soon a mob of people came rushing out of the cafe Rouge is in.

"Damn it," Ella said under breath. Soon the sniper turned to dust, and blew in the wind before she stood to her feet. She then jumped off the roof of the building feet first. Before she reached the ground she held her hand up and soon a flaming umbrella slowly came together in her hand and helped her land softly on the ground and then disappeared. She slowly walked over to the cafe and came into reach of the wooden door. As she reached her hand out she heard a powering up noise from the other side. She quickly backed flipped away from the door before it exploded to pieces, revealing Rouge with one of his hands out in front of him with his gauntlets on.

"Taking cheap shots huh? Sorry but if you want me dead you're going to have to do it the old fashion way, little girl, but...I highly doubt you'll be the end of me," He said before laughing. Ella stood there with little emotion on her face, not saying a word. "Not much of a talker are you? Well then, I hope you're more of a fighter than!" he said before rushing the assassin with his claws, ready to attack. Before he is able to reach her a wall of fire constructed in front of her, stopping his attack instantly. Before he could do anything she pushed her hand forward sending the wall towards the cafe with Rouge against the other side. The wall collided with the Cafe, sandwiching Rouge in the middle and casing a gaping hole in the front of the Cafe. Ella then sprinted towards the Cafe and jumped through the hole with smoke everywhere. She formed an ice sword in her hand as she made her way into the building.

Rouge smashed against the front counter where there were no more workers behind it. Through the smoke he saw Ella emerge with her sword getting ready to attack. She slashed at him and he ducked under and then connected with her stomach with his claw, and shot electricity through her body, sending her back. She then held out her open hand, forming a fire smg and aimed it at him. As she started to fire he bounced around the room, dodging each bullet. When she stopped firing the gun quickly disappeared and she rushed him with the sword. She landed a few hits on him before he was able to block the rest, and the sword shattered to pieces after a few blocks. He was then able to get one punch in which she blocked with her arms, but pushed her back. She then closed her eyes and placed her pointer finger on her glasses. Fire particles started to form an object in front of her which soon took the form of a car.

"Oh Shi-" The car raced towards him with the tires screeching. As the flaming car struck him, he laid on the windshield as the car continued through the counter and walls. The car brought him outside, behind the cafe. The car disappeared as it reached the outside and he rolled against the ground

"Ughh," he said as he stood to his feet. He quickly started to power up a fire attack in one of his claws and looked back at the building. As soon as he saw Ella come from the hole he sent the fire attack straight at her.

She didn't have enough time to do anything and got stucked. She stumbled back and Rouge quickly jumped in and landed a few shots before he wrapped his hand around her neck and lifted her up off the floor. She tried to pull his hand off, and kick, but none worked.

"I told you...you won't be the end of me," he said as he raised his other hand, loading up for a finale attack. "Now..just be a good little girl and just die."

Soon a smile grew across her face and he was confused, but heard something above him. As he looked up he found a frozen dumpster hovering above him. Before he could say anything it came crashing down on top of him, shattering. His blue aura flashed and shattered from the impact. He stood up in rage and lashed out at her, but she quickly jumped into the air above him. She formed the same sniper from before and analyzed his body position and aimed the sniper directly where his heart should be. She quickly fired and the bullet zipped through the air, and went right through his body. He stood there in shock as he looked down at the hole made in him, finding blood gushing out.

Ella landed behind him with the sniper over her shoulder. With his final moments rage went across his face and he quickly turned around and fired two fireballs at her before falling to the ground. The first blast connected with her body, shattering her red aura and the second one hit the rifle, causing it shattered into little sharp pieces. The shrapnel sliced across her face and body, causing small cuts. She placed her hands on the cuts and blood could be seen, but nothing too serious. Police sirens could be heard in the distance and she looked at his body once more to make sure he was down. She then formed an ice grappling hook gun in her hand, and used it to get on top of one of the tall buildings around her, escaping before the cops arrived.

 **Thank you for taking your time to read and hope you enjoyed. Advice and tips are always appreciated and welcomed. Want to see your character(s) in a fight? PM me the details of your character(s) and I will do my best to mimic the way they act and fight. You will always receive credit at the end of each chapter that your character is in.**


	2. Fight 2: Tyr vs Sassacus

**Welcome back to RWBY FIGHTS! This is going to be an interesting one, its a brother vs brother battle. Instead of going to a therapist they are going to fight this one out. This is RWBY FIGHTS!**

 **Before each fight I will give the location, population, and the weather as well as a small description of each fighter and what they're working with, so I don't have to describe each one during the fight and can just get into it. Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Location: Village, Mistral**

 **Population: Few**

 **Weather: Clear, Sunsetting**

 **Our Fighters**

Tyr: A brave and bold 25 year old huntsman whos afraid of nothing. He has dark skin along with short, brown hair along with green eyes. He wears a suit of white knight armour with a symbol of two grey swords crossing each other on the front chest plate. His weapon of choice is a long, two handed sword with a bronze hilt and silver blade. His armour is also dust infused allowing him to cloak himself in different elements. His semblance will be shown in the fight. He stands at 5'10".

 **Versus**

Sassacus: A 20 year-old rogue huntsman who knows nothing but brute force. He has a muscular build with dark skin and green eyes like his older brother. He has brown hair that's in cornrows that goes down into a ponytail. He wears a full black face mask that has red paint going down the eye holes. He has on a tight, black tank top that shows off his muscle along with black jeans and brown boots. His weapon of choice is dust tubes that insert into his back, arms, and legs. The tubes connected to a black box on his back that pumps dust into his bloodstream. His semblance will be shown in the fight. He stands at 6'4"

 **Lets Fight!**

Tyr and Sassacus stood there in the middle of the village, staring each other in the eyes. Everyone in the village have retreated into their homes, fearing that this isn't going to end well.

"Brother!...stand down and come peacefully as I wish to not fight you," Tyr said to his brother in confidence.

"Why should I?...Always trying to seem like the hero and the bigger one..even when you're not," Sassacus replied.

"Broth-" said Tyr before being cut off.

"We're no longer brothers, Tyr...we're enemies and want to know what I do to my enemies?" Sassacus asked.

Tyr didn't answer the question, and slowly unsheathed his sword from his back, gripping it tightly. Sassacus raised and flexed both of his arms aggressively. Tubes with sharp ends came out of the box attached to his back, stabbing him around the back, along with one on each tricep and back of his thighs.

"I crush them.." The tubes then turned red and started injecting dust into his body. He let out a battle cry as his muscles grew in size from the dust and his veins started popping out and turning red. He looked at Tyr with his bloodshot red eyes with rage in them. "Now...it's time to do something that I should've done years ago," he said in a more demonic voice.

Tyr got into his fight stance, getting ready. Sassacus jumped into the air with his two hands together over his head and came crashing down towards Tyr who quickly jumped back and avoided the attack. The ground cracked from the force of the giant's attack and he slowly stood tall, looking straight at Tyr.

"Scared yet?" Sassacus asked his brother with an evil laugh at the end.

"Not even a little...you don't scare me, Sassacus," said Tyr.

"You will be," he said in a deeper tone. Tyr quickly charged him and got a few blows in with his sword before his last attack was blocked and stopped from Sassacus left arm being held out. Sassacus loaded up a right hook with fire coming off his fist and connected with Tyr's floating rib. As it made contact there was a fiery explosion and sent him flying forward into a house.

"Oh..fuck," Tyr said under his breath with his hand on his head and, finding himself against a wall in a house. Sassacus put his hand up against the hole and pulled up to make the hole big enough for him to fit in and Tyr stood up as his brother made his way into the house. Sassacus came forward and threw a punch, but Tyr jumped over him and came down, slicing one of the tubes on his back. Sassacus growled in rage as dust poured out of it, and turned around and quickly grabbed a hold of Tyr's throat. In a rage he threw his brother through the wall he was against, putting him back outside.

Tyr rolled against the ground and used the momentum to get back to his feet and his brother came charging through the house after him. Tyr held his sword in front of him and soon his symbol on his chest turned a dark blue and electricity started to come off his armor and his sword. He charged back at Sassacus, dodging a punch he threw at him and landed a few more shots with his sword as sparks came off each hit and ended the attack behind him. Sassacus laughed the attack off and grabbed him with both hands and slammed him against the ground, causing a crater and then lifted him up off the ground and into the air by his neck.

"Forgot, didn't you? Those types of attacks do nothing to me," Sassacus said laughing.

"Yeah..but this will," Tyr said as his eyes turned a bright white and a bright white light came off of his body. Smoke started to come off of Sassacus's hand and soon a blast of light struck him and sent him flying back onto the ground. He got right back up, but Tyr jumped in right away and started to land in a bunch of shots to his body with sparks of light coming off each hit. With each hit Sassacus groaned and with the last strike his green aura shattered to pieces. Tyr then went for the finisher, sending his sword straight into his brother's lower side of his body. As his sword went in the light around Tyr faded away.

"Check...mate."Tyr said. A few moments past and no sound came from his brother, but then a loud war cry could be heard from Sassacus. "Huh?" Tyr said looking up, but found a hand around his jaw tightly and then smashed straight to the ground, and losing his sword from his grip. In rage Sassacus started to stomp down onto his brother head hard many times.

"NOBODY STABS ME!" he yelled as he continued to attack. On the last stomp Tyr's white aura broke and Sassacus held his boot against his head, pressing down hard. He then took his foot off and grabbed him by his amour and grabbed his sword off the ground. He started to drag Tyr towards the house they were in and put him up against an intact part and held his own brothers sword in front of him. "Farewell….Tyr," He said before pushing the sword into his chest and through the house, pinning Tyr to the house. He tried to pull the sword out of his chest, but ever so slowly he went limp. Sassacus looked at his dead brother, and looked the other way, and went on his way with a hand on his wound.

 **And there was fight 2. It was a little short than last, but hope you still enjoyed it. If you have any advice and tips for me for future fights, or liked it please leave review as they are always appreciated. Want to see your character(s) in a fight? PM me the details of your character(s) and I will do my best to mimic the way they act and fight. You will always receive credit at the end of each fight that your character is in. Thanks to everyone who liked my first fight as it really motivates me to write more. I know my writing isn't the best, but I hope as I do more of these they'll get better and better, again thank you :).**


	3. Fight 3: Keira vs Emil

**Welcome back to RWBY FIGHTS! Today there's going to be an animal fight, so hopefully PETA doesn't come after me. Let's see who'll be at the top of the food chain, this is RWBY FIGHTS!**

 **Before each fight I will give the location, population, and the weather as well as a small description of each fighter and what they're working with, so I don't have to describe each one during the fight and can just get into it. Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Location- Park, Atlas**

 **Population- Medium**

 **Weather- Clear and sunny**

 **Our Fighters!**

Emil Rj Fenris- A 17 year old wolf faunus who's from an order of martial artist from Atlas. He has black hair and wolf ears along with brown eyes. He has a potato nose and appears to be fat, but what lies under his clothes are true muscles. He wears a purple kimono, a silver mantle, black fingerless gloves, and mountain boots. His weapon of choice is a pair of tonfas/rocket launchers called Vulcan Tyrant. Their handles are connected by a chain, along with a dust chamber that allows him to use elemental attacks up close, or far away. His semblance will be shown in the fight. He stands at 5'9".

 **Versus**

Keira- A psychotic 18 year old snake faunus who is apart of the white fang, but is no grunt. She has long, black hair that is put into a ponytail that goes down to her hips and resembles a snake tail. She has fair skin and bright pink eyes along with a scar that goes from the middle of her cheek to the corner of her lips and a fork snake tongue. She wears a black crop top that shows off a little bit of her midriff and has a red King Taijitu head on it along with black shorts and combat boots. Her weapon of choice are a pair of wristlets that have two blades that extend out, resembling snake fangs. They are able to inject fatal venom into her opponents. Her semblance will be shown in the fight. She stands at 4'9"

 **Let's Fight!**

Emil was sitting down in the grass with his feet crossed and his eyes closed, taking gentle breaths as he meditated in the park. His hands were resting on his knees with his palms up and had a half eaten apple in one of them. His one ear twitched as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Soon the footsteps stopped, but he knew someone was standing right in front of him even though his eyes were closed.

"Can I help you?" the wolf faunus asked kinda rudely as he opened his eyes. Keira was all he saw in his sight when he fully opened his eyes. She was slightly bent over to be level with his face and had wide eyes on him.

"Well hello there , it's nice to see you in person," she said in a high pitched voice. "And you're a lot bigger than I expected," she said as she got behind him, placing both her hands on his shoulder. He instantly pushed her hands off and stood up, facing her and made some space in between them.

"What do you want from me? Don't you see I want to be alone and meditate?" He asked in annoyance.

"I've got a message for you, as I am the messenger," she said proudly. He made a go on gesture towards her. "It's a quite simple one...join us, the White Fang, or..you know..die."

"...I'd rather die than join the likes of you low people," he told the White Fang member.

"..Good, I was hoping you were going to pick that one...I haven't gotten a fix in awhile," She said as the blades on her wristlets came out and she had them to her sides.

He didn't say a word and took out Vulcan Tyrant and held them by their holding handles. "I think it's time for our weapons to do the rest of the talking," he said.

"I can get behind that," she then quickly lunged at Emil, throwing a few quick strikes, but being blocked easily by his tonfas. He then retaliated with his tonfas, throwing a bunch of strikes, but she easily ducked under them all, but he then threw a front kick and connected with her, pushing her back. She used her blades on the ground to stop herself from sliding and stood straight up.

"Not bad for a big bad wolf, but...I think I can do better," she said. She charged him once more and he started to swing at her, but she dodged each strike and then got under one attack and hooked her blades on the chain connecting the two tonfas. She swung up and got onto his shoulders using the chain to swing on. She then pulled up on the chain forcefully which resulted in with his weapons being flung up in the air behind them. She then backflipped off of his shoulders and in front of his weapons, blocking him from them.

"Uh oh….looks like lost his toy...well he was a bad dog after all," she jokingly said and laughed after.

Emil grew an annoyed face and looked at his hands and made both of them into fist,"Time to do this the old fashion way." She charged him with a wide smile and laughing. She swung with her one hand, but he stopped it by grabbing her wrist tightly. She growled at him and then swung at him with her other one, but got the same result. He lifted both her hands up and front kicked her right in the chest, pushing her back.

She darted at him once more with wild swings, getting a little cocky, but he either parried, or blocked her strikes and came at her with a barrage of kicks to her stomach and chest. He finished with an axe kick to her head and she stumbled back. He loaded up a power right hand and connected to her head which sent her rolling back, but she soon got back onto her feet. She then jumped into the air, loading up a strike and Emil loaded up an aura enhanced palm strike. As the two strikes connected they were at a stalemate, but Emil soon overpowered Keria and sent her flying back past his weapon and almost to the entrance of the park. As people around saw Keria they started to panic and run from that area. Emil slowly walked over to his weapon and picked it up. He then switched them to rocket launcher mode and aimed both of them at Keria.

"Had enough yet?" Emil asked Keria.

"No, I'm just getting warmed up," she said in a more serious tone and Emil then started to fire off a few rockets. Keria did a few flips to dodge the rockets and they went off behind her in the streets. She then went into the ground as a shadow blob, and quickly slithered towards Emil. He fired off a few more rounds at her, but she was easily able to mannervoer around the attacks. The shadow quickly dashed behind him and she then emerged from struck him. He tried to retaliate with an attack, but she instantly went back to being a shadow, but instantly got behind him again and being able to get in another blow. She continued to do this until she appeared in front of him and connected with a spinning back kick to his chest that pushed him back a bit. Keria then jumped forward at Emil with the intent do pounce on him with her blades. He looked dead at her and her body began to slow down in mid air and almost seemed to be gliding through the air.

"What the-?" She said, but her body than jerked forward back to normal motion and catching a tonfa to the face. She was stopped dead in the air and fell straight to the ground. She quickly rolled back to her feet and into her stance. She instantly through a strike with her blade at his head, but what started out fast slowly became slower and she felt lighter, but couldn't move as fast. Her weight then came back, and she almost lost her balance from the forward momentum and missed her strike. Emil quickly retaliated with his tonfas and landing a few hits with flames coming off each strike.

On the final strike he whacked her up into the sky, and jumped into the air after her with no problem. They seemed to be just gliding up and gaining more and more altitude. Soon they went from gaining to losing quickly and started to make their way back to the ground. Emil started to whack her over and over with the tonfas while in midair and then whacked her into the road and came down onto her with the end of one of the tonfas. It went right through her aura and impaling her in the stomach. He then jumped off of her and landed a couple of feet in front of her.

"W-what are you waiting for!?...aren't you gonna finish me?" she asked as she slowly got onto her knees with blood coming out of the hole made in her body.

Emil looked back at her, "No...but he will," he said as he walked off the street. Keria quickly looked behind her from hearing the sound of an engine behind her. There was an out of control car coming straight for her who tried to slammed on their brakes, but didn't come close to stopping. The front of the car snapped her head back with great force and dragged her body across the street until it stopped. Emil made his way back to his spot in the park and sat back down with his feet crossed and closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Peace once again."

 **And there's fight 3! Thanks to merendinoemiliano for sending in Emil Rj Fenris for this fight. This was a fun one to make and also a challenge in trying to implement a gravity changing semblance, but I'm always up for the challenge and enjoyed writing this. I also liked the design of him being a martial artist as I do martial arts as well. Thank you again, merendinoemiliano, for sending in your character. Want to see your character(s) in a fight? PM me the details of your character(s) and I will do my best to mimic the way they act and fight. You will always receive credit at the end of each fight that your character is in.**


	4. Fight 4: Alec vs Brutus

**Welcome back to RWBY FIGHTS! There's gonna be an old fashioned sword fight, so let's see who has mastered the blade better, this is RWBY FIGHTS!**

 **Before each fight I will give the location, population, and the weather as well as a small description of each fighter and what they're working with, so I don't have to describe each one during the fight and can just get into it. Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Location: Alleyway, Vale**

 **Population: Little**

 **Weather: Clear, nighttime**

 **Our Fighters!**

Alec- A 38 year old huntsman. He has black and grey medium length hair along with dull brown eyes. He wears a grey t-shirt with a dark green open overcoat along with black pants and white shoes. HIs weapon of choice is a long sword that has a lever on the handle which allows him to turn the blade into a sharp whip. His semblance will be shown in the fight. He stands at 5'8".

 **Versus**

Brutus- A 27 year-old merc/bounty hunter. He has brown, closed shaved hair along with cold, emerald green eyes. He wears full plated armour with a robotic right arm that can deliver dust infused punches. His weapon of choice is a large two-handed dust infused sword. His semblance will be shown in the fight. He stands at 5'7". Theme song- "The only thing I know for real" (Metal Gear Rising: Revengance)

 **Lets Fight!**

Brutus was chasing after a woman in late night downtown Vale. The woman quickly took a turn down a dark alleyway with Brutus following right behind. The woman ran down the ally, but soon found herself against a brick wall, cornered. She quickly turned around with her back against the wall, looking at her aggressor.

"This'll only take a second," he said as he walked closer towards her with his cold, emotionless eyes on her and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword that was sheathed on his hip. He slightly took out the blade, but-

"Not..so..fast," a voice said behind him. He slowly turned around with his hand still on the hilt, finding Alec at the entrance of the alleyway who stood strong. The woman saw that he was distracted and quickly ran past him and out of the alley as fast as she could while Alec slowly walked towards him

"Why are you interfering with business?" Brutus asked the man.

"Business? Looks more like murdering than business," Alec retorted to the swordsman and stopped walking towards him, leaving about 15 feet between them.

"You'll pay for this," Brutus said, being aggravated from his presence.

"Yeah, I'll pay with your own blood," he said as he unsheathed his sword and aimed the blade at him.

"It shall be your blood that will be spilled," he said coldly, unsheathing his sword and held it in two hands in front of him. Alec quickly pulled the lever on the handle and his blade detached into many parts and came flying at brutus, but he was able to deflect it into the wall beside him with his own blade, calmly and with little to no hesitation. Alec then quickly retracted his blade back to normal. He then charged at Brutus, while Brutus did the same, but in a more calmer demeanor. Their two blades met in the middle at a stalemate, causing sparks to come off and looked each other in the eyes. Alec having determination while Brutus's stayed the same, cold and motionless.

Brutus then grew a smirk on his face and quickly spun around and came slicing across with his blade, but Alec blocked with his sword, but was pushed back from the strike. Brutus moved forward and jumped into the air with his sword above his head with both hands and made his way down towards Alec. He was able to get his sword above him to block it with the ground cracking under his feet from the brute force. Alec than pushed up and swung at Brutus, but was able to step back to avoid it. Fire than started to come off of Brutus's blade and he came in. They clashed swords a few times with flames coming off each hit, and Brutus than did a high block with his sword with one arm when Alec came swinging down. Brutus than powered up a right hand punch with white electricity coming off his fist and whacked Alec right in the head with full force, and sent him into the brick wall at the end of the ally. Brutus came straight at him with his sword, trying to impale him in the chest, but Alec moved his body just in time and his sword went into the wall. Alec then elbowed Brutus in the head, making him step back a bit. Alec then aimed his sword at the rooftops of one of the buildings surrounding them. He pressed the lever and his sword shot up and hooked onto the edge and pulled himself up onto the rooftop.

Brutus watched as he did so and then started to kick off each wall until he reached the top of the building Alec was on. "Running already, old man?" Brutus asked with a smirk. Alec responded with an angry face and electricity started to come off of his arm and found its way into his sword. Alec flicked his sword at Brutus and sent the bladed whip flying towards him, but was easily deflect from his sword. Alec continued to fling his bladed whip at Brutus who continued to deflect each attack with sparks coming off. Alec turned his blade back into sword form and went at him once again, clashing blades. Brutus then swung across, connecting to his stomach and sent him flying onto the other rooftop next door.

Alec rolled across the other rooftop but quickly got back to his feet. Brutus jumped over at him with an over the head attack with his sword, but Alec was able to roll back to dodge. Brutus then spun around to power his swing, but was caught off guard as Alec was able to wrap his bladed whip around his body. Alec gave the cold man a smirk and pumped his bladed whip with electricity which quickly reached Brutus, pumping electricity throughout his body. He grunted and he soon slumped over and Alec stopped the attack and retracted his blade. Brutus's Aura flickered from taking that attack, but rage started to fill his body.

"What are you gonna do now, big man?" Alec sarcastically asked him.

Brutus started to breathe heavily and his body tensed up. He then stood straight up, "I'm going to kill you!" he cried out as he dashed at him, loading up a swing. Alec blocked it, but was slowly being overpowered and being pushed back as Brutus continued with the same attack. Fire started to come off of Brutus's right hand and loaded up a punch and connected with Alec, sending him flying off the building and onto the street. Brutus quickly followed behind and jumped off too. Alec bounced off the road and back onto his feet while Brutus landed right next to him and struck, connecting with his body multiple times and on the final blow sent him into a building, making an outline of his body on the wall. His aura shattered upon impact with the building and without a moment to spare Brutus pierced his sword into his stomach.

"I told you...It'll be your blood," he took his sword out of him and started to stab him over and over again like a wild animal. He then sliced across his chest, leaving a deep gash. Alec's body slowly slid down the wall into a sitting position with his eyes wide open, but lifeless. Brutus took a deep breath and sheathed his sword while he made his way away from the scene.

 **And here is fight 4!, thank you** **Remnant7 for sending in Brutus. This was also a fun and enjoyable one to write with his semblance of basically going crazy. I also like that he has a robotic arm, kinda like Ironwood's, but with steroids, or with dust for this matter lol. Also love the theme song of him, I was listening to it while writing it lol. Thank you again, Remnant7 for sending in your character. One quick thing I would like to say, I have gotten a few submissions, so I am going to soon start putting people's OCs against each other in these fights, so I would like to say that there is no bias's towards any characters that are sent to me, or the person sending them to me, or picking favorites, I will only go by the characters themselves, and who I believe would win that fight, so what ever fight is posted is final, and sorry if I sound a little harsh, but I want this to be fun for everyone, thank you.** **Want to see your character(s) in a fight? PM me the details of your character(s) and I will do my best to mimic the way they act and fight. You will always receive credit at the end of each fight that your character is in.**

 **Details needed for character:**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Height**

 **Where they are from**

 **Description of them**

 **Their weapon**

 **Semblance**

 **Fighting style**

 **Theme song (Optional)**


	5. Fight 5: Alonzo vs Sonra Avarice

**Welcome back to RWBY FIGHTS! This is going to be an interesting one as I would never of thought these two types fighting each other, but here we are. This is RWBY FIGHTS!**

 **Before each fight I will give the location, population, and the weather as well as a small description of each fighter and what they're working with, so I don't have to describe each one during the fight and can just get into it. Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Location: Abandoned Mansion, Vale**

 **Population: None**

 **Weather: Clear, dusk**

 **Our Fighters!**

Sonra Avarice- A 132 year-old, emotionally broken vampire. He looks to be 27 and wears a white T-shirt with the skull from COD Ghosts painted on it in black, a black trench coat, and black torn jeans. His weapon of choice is formed from his semblance that will be shown in the fight. He stands at 5'8".

Theme song: "My Demons" by Starset.

 **Versus**

Alonzo: A 23 year-old cowboy huntsman with a hardy yeehaw. He has long brown hair and also has a scruffy beard and mustache on his face along with baby blue eyes. He wears a dark brown cowboy hat and a green long sleeve button up shirt with a brown leather jacket that's open along with ripped up jeans and brown cowboy boots. His weapons of choice is a dust loaded silver Smith & Wesson 500 Magnum and a dust infused rope. His semblance will be shown in the fight. He stands at 5'9"

Theme song: "Won't Back Down" by Johnny Cash.

 **Let's Fight!**

Alonzo slowly walked up the stone stairs leading up to the double doors of the mansion. There were a few dead trees surrounding the building that was up on a small hill along with a graveyard to its side with a few headstones. Alonzo slowly pushed the door open and found himself in a poorly lit room. There were candles lit on the walls and there were cobwebs everywhere. Ahead of him was a large staircase that had a dusty and ripped up red carpet.

"Anyone here? I'm suppose to find some kind of bloodsucker here, or summthing," Alonzo asked out through out the room.

Soon a black figure came walking down the stairs and soon came into the poor light. "I didn't know I was suppose to get a visitor today," Sonra said in confusion and came to the bottom of the staircase and stopped. Alonzo quickly drew his weapon and quickly fired 6 shots in a matter of seconds, but Sonra's shadow move around him and was covered by darkness and each bullet deflected off of him and the darkness went away and able to see him again.

"Thank you, Zabuza," he said softly to himself. "That's no way to greet yourself to a stranger, but if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get," he said and then his shadow went shadowborne and a black sheath with a matching katana appeared on his hip. "Why does hatred and bloodshed always find me?...Even when I try to distance myself people like you always try to find a fight."

Alonzo took out the old cylinder and placed a new one in it with bright orange dust. He spun it and then aimed it back at the vampire. Sonra placed his hand on the hilt and quickly ran at Alonzo. He fired six more shots at him, but Sonra stopped on a dime and at a blink of an eye pulled his sword out and deflected each bullet with his black katana and each one exploded on impacted. Sonra quickly placed his blade back into its sheath and then continued at Alonzo.

Alonzo started to reload his gun and Sonra quickly sliced at him multiple times. Alonzo dodged each attack while finishing reloading his weapon. He then aimed it at Sonra, but they both hit each other at the same time. Sonra sliced him in the stomach and Alonzo got one shot in the shoulder. Alonzo smacked against the door and bounced forward and Sonra stumbled back.

Sonra placed his blade back into its sheath and it sharted to change shape. He then aimed it at Alonzo with it being in the form of a desert eagle now. Alonzo quickly pull his weapon up and they both fired at the same time at each other, and both dodged each others bullet. They then chased each other around the room, shooting at each other. Alonzo went through many cylinders during the exchanges and of different types of dust such as fire, ice, and electricity. They then both stopped in the middle of the room with both of them aiming at each other. Alonzo pressed on his trigger, but only heard a clicking sound.

Sonra gave a small smirk, "Looks like you're out of ammo..what a shame." he then fired his gun, hitting him straight in the chest and knocking him back onto the ground. Sonra's gun then left from his hand and he started walking towards the down huntsman. Alonzo slowly sat up, looking at the vampire, "Just because i'm out doesn't mean i'm done."

"W-what?" Sonra said in confusion. Alonzo put his two fingers in his mouth and gave out a loud whistle. His blue aura glowed around him and soon a ball of light blue light appeared in front of him. Sonra backed stepped from the sight and the ball of light started to take shape. In matter of seconds a giant light blue horse of aura appeared and gave off a loud neigh that shook the walls around them.

Alonzo got to his feet and came to the horses side and placed a hand on it. "Meet Tornado...and she doesn't like it when her master gets hurt." He then jumped on top of the giant horse and Sonra quickly turned around and headed for the stairs. "Not so fast...heya!" he yelled as he kicked the side of the horse and it neight loudly again and started to charge forward.

Sonra almost made it to the stairs, but got a rope around his neck with Alonzo on the other side holding it. Sonra tried to fight against it, but was overpowered from the power of the horse pulling back, and Alonzo went through the wall with Sonra following behind. They found themselves outside and going down the hill towards the graveyard. Sonra bounced off the ground multiple times until they stopped at the bottom. Sonra rolled on the ground and stopped right under Tornado. The horses front legs then came off the ground and then made its way down towards Sonra, but he was able roll out of the way, dodging. The horse left cracks in the ground from the raw power when making contact. The same sheath appeared on his hip and instantly cut the rope that was around his neck, freeing him.

"Heeyaw," the horse then came charging at Sonra. Alonzo made his rope give off electricity and whipped the horse which caused it give off electricity. The horse whacked Sonra with its body making sparks as it made contact with him and sending him back. His aura flickered a little from the attack, but he still stood up strong.

"Give it up, blood sucker….you're done," Alonzo told the vampire.

"I'm not done until you actually kill me...and that's not happening anytime soon." Sonra then ran towards them and Alonzo did the same.. Before they met Sonra jumped to the side and sliced across the horses side with the shadow blade. The horse neighed in pain and Alonzo yelled in pain as well, holding his side on the same side the horse took damage.

"Hmm." Sonra said while thinking, he then rushed toward them both. Within seconds he slashed at the horses body multiple times and they both yelped in pain. For the final blow he sent the sword through the horses body. The horse neighed in pain before slowly disintegrating and Alonzo fell straight to the ground. Sonra put his blade back into its sheath,"Thank you, Zabuza," the weapon slowly disappeared from his hip and he stood over Alonzo.

He then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up into the air. Alonzo tried to resist, but Sonra exposed his fangs and brought him closer, soon impaling him in the neck. He tried to hit him off, but was doing nothing and he soon went limp. When Sonra was done he dropped him to the ground, and made his way back to the mansion.

"At least I don't have to find dinner tonight."

 **And that was fight 5! Thank you Kamina44 for sending in** **Sonra Avarice. I loved the design of this character being able to use his shadow as a weapon and armour and that he's a vampire. I was trying to think of a design of a vampire oc, but couldn't figure out a good one, but you sir did a job on this one. Again, thank you for sending in your character. Next fight is going to be a submission vs a submission and again a reminder have no bias towards any characters sent to me, or the characters sent to me, or picking favorites , or whoever sent me theirs first, or last, the only thing I'm looking at is the characters themselves, thank you.** **Want to see your character(s) in a fight? PM me the details of your character(s) and I will do my best to mimic the way they act and fight. You will always receive credit at the end of each fight that your character is in.**

 **Details needed for character:**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Height**

 **Where they are from**

 **Description of them**

 **Their weapon**

 **Semblance**

 **Fighting style**

 **Theme song (Optional)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Merendinoemiliano** **\- Thank you! I'm trying my best to improve as the more fights I write and trying to do new things, and if anyone has any advice, or tips to help me improve them it would be very much appreciated.**

 **Kamina44** **\- Glad you'd like it! And I could also see that. And that's for me to know, and for you to wait and see mwhahaha lol.**


	6. Fight 6: Dracul vs Emil

**Welcome to RWBY FIGHTS! This is going to be an interesting one because it's going to be the first submission vs submission, so let's get this rolling, this is RWBY FIGHTS!**

 **Before each fight I will give the location, population, and the weather as well as a small description of each fighter and what they're working with, so I don't have to describe each one during the fight and can just get into it. Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Location: Town, Vacuo**

 **Population: Heavy**

 **Weather: Sunny, hot**

 **Our Fighters!**

Dracul Prasinos: A 27 year-old white fang member who is a reptile faunus with horn features. He has dark grey cybernetic arms that goes from his elbow down and reversed jointed cybernetic legs. He has dark tan skin with black close shaved hair with four horns that give it a crown like appearance. He has strong facial features, but wears a grey white fang grimm mask. He wears a white fang vest that is dark green and has the sleeves ripped off. On the vest Dracul wears segmented body armor designed for maximum protection and mobility. Around his waist he has a crimson stash and has folded up trousers that show off his cybernetic legs. His weapon of choice is Fallen Serpent, a long sword that is segmented along the blade and turn into a whip and it's handle is similar of a roman spatha with it being black metal and a silver blade. His semblance will be shown in the fight. He stands at 6'5"

 **Versus**

Emil Rj Fenris- A 17 year old wolf faunus who's from an order of martial artist from Atlas. He has black hair and wolf ears along with brown eyes. He has a potato nose and appears to be fat, but what lies under his clothes are true muscles. He wears a purple kimono, a silver mantle, black fingerless gloves, and mountain boots. His weapon of choice is a pair of tonfas/rocket launchers called Vulcan Tyrant. Their handles are connected by a chain, along with a dust chamber that allows him to use elemental attacks up close, or far away. His semblance will be shown in the fight. He stands at 5'9".

Let's Fight!

Emil stood there in the outside marketplace, looking at all kinds of different fruits and vegetables that were displayed on the tables. There was a large crowd behind him of all kinds of different faunus, but soon the crowd started to scatter around and seemed like they were trying to get out of the way of something. Soon Dracul started walking towards the wolf faunus while the crowd tried to get out of his way. Emil looked up and saw a faunus in front of him with wide eyes and ducking under the table, looking at something behind him. Emil looked back and saw a fairly tall reptile faunus who stopped approaching towards him with his final step shaking the ground a little.

"First a snake, and now a lizard...you guys never give up do ya?" Emil said.

"..The white fang never lets up, and now I'm here to take revenge for our sister," Dracul said.

"Hey, she attacked first, I was only defending myself," the wolf faunus responded.

"She wouldn't of if you would of just join us….you're a traitor to your own kind, Emil," Dracul placed his hand on his weapon that was wrapped around his waist like a belt.

"I told her, and I'm going to tell you the same, I'd rather die than be with the likes of you," Emil said getting into a fighting stance.

"There is no joining for you now..there's only death," Dracul said and pulled his sword off his waist and putting it into sword form. He held it in a reverse grip and rushed Emil, slicing across. Emil held his arms crossed into an x, blocking the attack, but sent into the tables full of food and other items. Dracul swung his sword and sent his blade at Emil and wrapped around his leg. It then started to pull back, dragging Emil towards the reptile faunus. He then swung his sword over his head, lifting Emil into the air and over Dracul. Emil slammed onto the ground on the other side of Dracul in the streets and bounced off the ground, slamming against a building. Dracul quickly ran over and held the wolf faunus against the building with his blade across his throat.

Emil growled while Dracul kept calm, looking him straight in the eyes. "Hasn't anyone told you that you shouldn't look a dog straight in the eyes?" Emil asked as he reached for his tonfas and put them into rocket launcher mode. He pressed them against Dracul's body and sent him back in a fiery explosion. Emil walked away from the building with his weapons in hand, and got into his stance. Dracul quickly lunged towards Emil, swinging rapidly as Emil started blocking each attack. Dracul was on the aggressive while Emil was on the defensive, each time Emil tried to make space Dracul closed the space quickly. Emil was able to duck under a swing and started landing blows to his body, being on the attack now. Each time Dracul went for a swing Emil was able to get out of the way just in time, and Dracul started to get frustrated.

"Stay STILL!" Dracul yelled out. He swung more violent at him with his blade extending and whacking Emil in the chest. The attack sent the wolf faunus across the street and into a crowd of people who stood by and watched. The people soon scattered like bugs as they saw the reptile faunus rushing over towards them and Emil. Dracul swung at him again and Emil blocked, but still got pushed back, and this continued on a few more times until they reached the end of the street. Dracul then sent Emil through a house when he pushed him back from his attack. There was smoke covering the hole that was made from Emil's body. Dracul started making his way towards the building, but frozen projectiles came flying out of the hole of smoke at Dracul and exploded on impact. He blocked a few with his blade, but his legs were hit as well. Dracul then tried to continue walking over, but his legs were frozen to the ground.

He grunted as he tried to move his feet, and break them free, but Emil came flying out of the smoke towards him. Emil was able to get a few hits on him and finished with a with a spinning back kick to the chest, breaking his feet free, but sending him to the ground.

"All you white fang people are all talk and no show," Emil said as he stood over the reptile faunus and slammed his foot against his chest, keeping him down. Emil aimed his tonfa at his head with it in rocket launcher mode. Dracul didn't say a word, but clutched both of his hands with the sword in one of them. He quickly sung his sword at Emil's head, and in a blink of an eye his blade extended out and wrapped around Emil's neck. Emil dropped his weapons from the surprise attack and grabbed the segmented blade around his neck, trying to break it off. Dracul flung Emil over him and flipped over, mounting Emil on his chest with the sword still around his neck. Without hesitation Dracul violently started pounding Emil's face with his open robotic hand.

Emil grunted from each hit and soon bumped Dracul off of him with his hips, sending him 5 feet back behind him. Dracul rolled along the ground and instantly got back onto his feet, with his eyes locked onto Emil. Emil slowly got to his feet, coughing a little bit with his hands on his neck still. Emil saw his weapon across the ground, and then saw Dracul had sight on him. Dracul started rushing over towards him, and Emil raced over to his weapons. As soon as Emil grabbed his tonfas Drucal was right in reach with his weapon. Dracul swung and Emil did a flip to dodge, and faced the reptile with his weapons ready. Both started to exchange blows and blocked each others attacks. Emil started to add in a few rocket shots in while he swung, but didn't hit with one as Drucal was able to get out of the way. Drucal grew more and more aggressive as the exchanges went on, and Emil defected a swing which made an opening and started pounding away with fire coming off each hit. Drucal grunted from each hit as these strikes were stronger from before, but how? Emil then started a combo attack with his legs, hitting Dracul in the legs, body, and head with a barrage of kicks.

Emil ended on a side front kick to his stomach, bending him over and leaving it there in dramatic effect. Dracul's aura rippled around him, but rage grew and he stood straight up and grabbed his ankle of the leg used to hit him and pulled him up and over him, slamming him onto the ground hard enough to crack the road and send him across the ground a couple of feet. Dracul ran over and jumped into the air, and landed both feet onto Emil's chest, shattering his aura upon impact. Dracul got off his chest and grabbed Emil's head, making him balance on his knees. Emil looked up at the pissed white fang member and Dracul aimed his sword at him. Without an exchange of words Dracul flicked the sword, sending the segmented blade through the middle his chest and brought it out. Emil gasped for air before falling to his side with his hand over the fatal wound.

Dracul took a deep breath, "that was for Keira, and the white fang," he said before leaving the scene.

 **And there's fight 6! And out first submission vs submission fight, WOOO! Thank you SolidSnake10101 for sending in** **Dracul Prasinos and thank you again merendinoemiliano for sending in Emil Rj Fenris. I enjoyed writing this one as it was the first submission vs submission which I think turned out pretty good. I loved both designs of these characters with Emil being a martial artist and having pretty cool tonfas as well as Dracul having reverse jointed robotic legs like General grievous which I thought was a pretty cool design as I've never seen it before on someone's character. Thank you again guys for sending in your characters, and I'm looking forward to doing more of these submissions vs submissions.** **Want to see your character(s) in a fight? PM me the details of your character(s) and I will do my best to mimic the way they act and fight. You will always receive credit at the end of each fight that your character is in.**

 **Details needed for character:**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Height**

 **Where they are from**

 **Description of them**

 **Their weapon**

 **Semblance**

 **Fighting style**

 **Theme song (Optional)**

 **Reviews**

 **Merendinoemiliano:** Thank you very much and I don't mind vampires as I think they're pretty cool, and I don't think I would mind a grimm hybrid. The only thing I don't like are overly overpowered characters with broken semblances, weapons, and powers


	7. Fight 7: Ryker vs Ember

**Welcome back to RWBY FIGHTS! This fight is going to be a little different as we will see our first maiden make an appearance, but will she be able to tango with her opponent? This is RWBY FIGHTS!**

 **Before each fight I will give the location, population, and the weather as well as a small description of each fighter and what they're working with, so I don't have to describe each one during the fight and can just get into it. Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Location: Atlas, Ballroom**

 **Population: Full**

 **Weather: Dark outside with a light drizzle**

 **Our Fighters!**

Ryker: A 29 year-old who calls himself a maiden hunter. He has medium length silver hair that is messy along with dark brown eyes with glasses. He wears a plain black t-shirt with a lab overcoat that goes down to his knees along with black pants with brown boots. The weapons he chooses are a silver watch that can turn into a hand cannon capable of firing out elemental projectiles, and his second weapon is a long sword with a thick cylinder cone blade that has a pointed tip and a shield can emerge from the blade, blocking off in coming attacks. His semblance will be shown in the fight. He stands at 5'10".

 **Versus**

Ember: A 23 year-old who is the winter maiden. She has long, light blonde hair that she keeps in a bun with her bangs parted to the right, covering most of her right eye. She has full heterochromia with her left eye being a light blue and her right eye being a dark red and she has pale skin. She wears a white long sleeve button up dress shirt along with a light blue button up vest. She wears black dress pants with a dark red belt and black heeled dress shoes. Her weapon of choice is a black violin with white accents that is able to hoot out physical dust sound waves by being played. A blade can pop out of the end of the black bow. Her semblance will be shown in the fight. She stands at 5'3".

 **Lets Fight!**

Ryker began making his way into the ballroom with both his hands buried away in his lab overcoat. The ballroom was open and people were everywhere, by the buffet, the bar, sitting down at one of the multiple circular tables, and on the dance floor where a band was playing and Ember was in the back with her violin, playing. Ryker looked around the room, looking for the hiding maiden, and he slowly walked towards the bar. he got a quick drink and took a seat on one of the stools and looked throughout the room with a drink in hand. He took a couple of sips before hearing an applause from all the guest towards the band playing as they finished a song. Soon a man with a microphone came up with a piece of paper in his hands and stood in front of the band, facing everyone.

"..Next, Amber will play a solo on her violin, so please find a partner to slow dance with...give it up for Ember!" the man said in a booming voice, Ember stood up and walked to the front of the band while everyone applaud. Ember got ready, and soon slowly started playing with her eyes closed and enjoying her own music as everyone of the floor had a partner and started dancing and the people sitting watching.

Ryker studied the young girl and as Ember continued to play she soon opened her eyes, exposing her two colored eyes to everyone watching.

"Two toned eyes?...Too bad you have a rare trait little maiden," He said under his breath. "I think I found my dance partner..such a shame she's the one playing the music." Ryker then placed his drink on the bar and made his way over towards the violist. As he approached her she had confused eyes on him and he held out his right hand with the silver watch.

"May we dance?" He asked. His watch quickly transformed around his hand, forming a cannon that started powering up an electrical pulse. Ember quickly launched into the air, stopping the music as Ryker fired, missing and hitting the wall which caused an explosion. Ember made distence from her attacker as she jumped in the air and landed gently on the ground, facing him. The ballroom filled up with screams and yelling as people were rushing their way out of the building as Ryker and Ember faced each other.

"Why are you doing this?...I don't want to fight," she told the man.

"But I do...you have extraordinary powers that only 4 people on this world have, and your one of them, winter maiden," Ryker stated.

Ember's eyes widen,"how'd you-" she tried to say, but was cut off from the answer.

"I have my ways...I've fought only one other maiden, but she was only 16...weak" he said. Ember face grew mad, and she held onto her violin with a tight grip.

"You monster...how could you kill someone so young?" Ember asked with hast.

"To grow stronger and to do that you have to face people who have an edge up on you, or in this case, two...Once I found out about the maidens and heard of their extreme powers... I knew I had to fight you guys to get stronger...so let's see how much stronger you are than the summer maiden," he said as he aimed his cannon at her. He fired a blast of fire towards her, but she quickly loaded dust into her weapon and with force she played a note, sending a red sound wave towards the fire blast. The two attacks clashed and caused a small explosion in the middle.

"Not bad for a little toy, but this isn't my only little friend," Ryker said looking at the cannon. With his other hand he reached underneath his lab coat and pulled out his sword that was enclosed on itself, making it more compact. With a click of a button the cylinder blade shot out and became fully extended.

Ryker aimed the cannon at her once more, loading up another attack. And Ember quickly jumped into the air as he fired, missing her. She then started jumping throughout the air as if the air was solid under her feet as Ryker continued to fire electrical blasts at her. As she jumped throughout the air she then started firing ice sound waves at him with her violin. Before they were able to reach him, he stabbed the floor with his sword and a shield emerged from the blade that covered most of his body and deflected the attack and went back into the blade.

Ember placed both of her feet on the ceiling and popped the blade out of the bow and kicked off the ceiling heading towards Ryker with the intent to stabbed. As soon as she got close Ryker swung his sword which deflected her attack and sent the bow flying across the room and pushed her back. She only had her violin in her hand which was useless without the bow.

"Stop playing around..and lets see what you really are capable of," Ryker demanded.

"You wanna see what I can really do? Then let me show you!" she said with anger in her voice and flames coming off the edges of her eyes with the left side being blue and the right being red, matching her eyes. Soon the wind started to pick up outside and became very aggressive, and the windows in the room soon got blown out. The heavy winds went across the room which started to pick up all the little things throughout and started pushing the tables around. Ember dropped her violin and held her arms out to the side of her, closing her eyes. The room started to become colder and hail started to fly through the windows and locked onto Ryker. He started to block the shards with her sword and cannon, but was overwhelmed from it coming at all angles and started getting pelted.

Ryker grunted from the ice shards hitting him and he soon fired a fire blast at Ember which connected to her body and sent her back and stopped her hail attack. Ember started to slowly lift into the air with both her hands held out with frost coming off one hand and fire coming off the other. She soon started firing off a series of frost and fire attacks towards Ryker. He soon started to run circles around the maiden, dodging each attack. He started to fire off electrical shots at her, but each one deflected off of her as if nothing happened and she continued the barrage of attacks. Knowing that his attacks aren't doing anything he rushed towards her with his sword, jumping into the air and swinging down. With ease she grabbed the point and held him off the ground with him dangling off the handle of the sword.

Ember then brought him closer and placed her hand on his chest, firing off a fire blast which sent him flying across the room and collided with the wall. Ember dropped the sword and slowly descended to the ground and made her way towards him. With ease she sent all the tables to the side of the room with wind, making a clear path way. Ryker quickly got control of his feet and slowly walked towards Ember with the both of them stopping in the middle. They both fired up an attack and shot at the same time. When the two attacks met at the middle there was explosion which damaged both of them, pushing them back, and both of their auras shattering from the impact of the explosion.

"Looks like you're done,"Ember told the man as she started to fire up another attack. Ryker didn't respond and looked at the maiden with cold eyes. As she fired off the attack Ryker quickly stepped to the side and fired an electrical attack. Ember screamed in pain as the attack connected and her body tensed up from all the electricity being pumped through her body. While he had an opening he powered up another attack and fired frozen shards which impaled her body. Ember slowly stepped back and looked down upon her wounds with shards of ice sticking out of her body. Her hands started to shake uncontrollably and she fell to her knees with blood dripping off of her wounds and onto the ground. She then fell forward onto her stomach, not moving. Ryker slowly made his way towards her and kicked her body over onto her back, exposing her empty eyes.

"Pathetic," he said, looking upon her motionless body. He grabbed his sword from the ground and made his way out of the ball room.

 **And that's fight 7! I had a fight like this on my mind for awhile and couldn't wait to do it and I had a little trouble writing it, so if any parts sound weird, or awkward please let me know and I'll fix it. I also have a update for you guys, the way I'm going to do this is alternate, so this fight is between two new characters I made, so for next fight I'm going to put all fighters in a randomizer, both my characters and submissions who are still alive and pick the first two who come up and make them fight, so it could be a sub v sub, sub v my character, or both my characters fighting and the way I'm going to pick a winner is by a randomizer picking because I seem this is the most fair way and has zero bias, please let me know what you think of this because I think it's a good idea and I want to hear from you guys, thank you. Want to see your character(s) in a fight? PM me the details of your character(s) and I will do my best to mimic the way they act and fight. You will always receive credit at the end of each fight that your character is in.**

 **Details needed for character:**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Height**

 **Where they are from**

 **Description of them**

 **Their weapon**

 **Semblance**

 **Fighting style**

 **Theme song (Optional)**


	8. Fight 8: Dracul vs Sonra

**Welcome back to RWBY FIGHTS! Today is gonna be two familiar submissions duking it out, but only one will get out alive, this is RWBY FIGHTS!**

 **Before each fight I will give the location, population, and the weather as well as a small description of each fighter and what they're working with, so I don't have to describe each one during the fight and can just get into it. Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Location: Small White Fang camp, Vale**

 **Population: Little**

 **Weather: Dark and misty**

 **Our Fighters!**

Dracul Prasinos: A 27 year-old white fang member who is a reptile faunus with horn features. He has dark grey cybernetic arms that goes from his elbow down and reversed jointed cybernetic legs. He has dark tan skin with black close shaved hair with four horns that give it a crown like appearance. He has strong facial features, but wears a grey white fang grimm mask. He wears a white fang vest that is dark green and has the sleeves ripped off. On the vest Dracul wears segmented body armor designed for maximum protection and mobility. Around his waist he has a crimson stash and has folded up trousers that show off his cybernetic legs. His weapon of choice is Fallen Serpent, a long sword that is segmented along the blade and turn into a whip and it's handle is similar of a roman spatha with it being black metal and a silver blade. His semblance will be shown in the fight. He stands at 6'5"

 **Versus**

Sonra Avarice- A 132 year-old, emotionally broken vampire. He looks to be 27 and wears a white T-shirt with the skull from COD Ghosts painted on it in black, a black trench coat, and black torn jeans. His weapon of choice is formed from his semblance that will be shown in the fight. He stands at 5'8".

Theme song: "My Demons" by Starset.

 **Lets Fight!**

Sonra ran through the forest with leaves crackling under each step and trees surrounded him, but he paid no mind to it as his next meal was on his mind. He soon approached a camp with a few small tents and one large tent at the end, and there was a campfire in the middle with a few white fang members surrounding it.

Sonra rushed into the camp without hesitation and as the members turned around and noticed him, it was too late. His shadow moved to his hip, becoming a sheath of darkness with a black sword. With a few quick slashes two members were already on the ground with blood pouring out of their stomachs. The third member aimed his rifle at the vampire, but Sonra's blade disappeared back into his shadow and he lunged at the member, sinking his fangs deep into his neck.

"Help! Get this thing off of me!," the member cried out, but soon went limp and was dropped to the ground. Two more white fang members came out of the small tents, but Sonra summoned his shadow once more, becoming a rifle. He sprayed at the two members before they could do anything, killing them.

Rusling soon came from the big tent with a voice following it, "What the hell is going on out there!" Dracul soon emerged from the large tent and both him and Sonra locked eyes, shooting daggers at each other.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Dracul said in a serious tone, looking upon his dead comrades.

"..Getting dinner," Sonra responded, exposing his teeth.

"Well then...I didn't think I would get to kill a blood sucker," Dracul said as he reached for the belt around his waist, pulling it off, and turning it into sword form.

"Well, you can try," Sonra responded to the reptile fanus, summoning his sheath to his hip again, and gripping the handle tightly.

They both looked at each other before they both rushed at each other, colliding in the middle with their two swords grinding against each other in a standstill. Dracul pushed forward as Sonra did a small back flip before he rushed in again, throwing in some quick strikes with his sword. Dracul quickly held his sword in a reverse grip before he deflected Sonra's attacks. Dracul then responded with a series of strikes that Sonra was able to deflect, but one slipped through his defense, and clipped him in the side. Sonra jumped back to make distance and sheathed his sword.

Dracul then flicked his sword at Sonra which sent the segmented blade flying towards him. Before the attack could reach, Sonra's weapon morphed around him and his body was surrounded by darkness which deflected the attack. Dracul continued to send the segmented blade at Sonra, but each hit deflected off, doing no damage. Dracul started to get more aggravated as it went on, and each hit grew more aggressive.

The darkness that covered Sonra started to crack from the pressure of the onslaught by Dracul. He then sent the blade at him once more with a loud warcry which smashed through his armour and sent Sonra flying back onto the ground.

Dracul rushed at him, and jumped into the air with his sword over head with both hands. Sonra quickly summoned his shadow into a shield and blocked the blow, but still took damage from the strong force of the attack . Dracul stood over Sonra while he continued the pressure with his sword, and Sonra struggled as he tried to push back with his shield.

"You going to pay for what you have done, and make you wish that you never stepped foot into our camp," Dracul sternly told Sonra.

"...I'm going to pay for nothing," the vampire responded, and with a loud grunt Sonra pushed the shield up against Dracul and used his own momentum against him, and Dracul was pushed over Sonra's body, landing behind him. Sonra quickly got to his feet and turned around towards the tall faunus.

Dracul slowly got to his feet, and did the same. Sonra made the black shield into a smg, and bagan to fire. Dracul started to whip the blade around, deflecting each bullet that came at him, and then flung the blade at Sonra, but he then made the smg into a staff and deflected the attack and then instantly rushed towards the reptile. Dracul retracted the blade and rushed back more aggressively, and carelessly. As they got closer Sonra jabbed the ground with the staff and posted up on it, and connected his two feet with Dracul's chest which made him stumble back.

Sonra twirled the staff in his hand and then started to pound on the dazed faunus. He smacked him over and over in different parts of his body and jabbed him a few times with the end of the staff. Each time Dracul got hit the more pissed he looked, and then grabbed the staff with one of his cybernetic hands, stopping the barrage of attacks. Sonra tried to pull back, but it wouldn't budge in Dracul's grip. As Sonra made the staff disappear, Dracul swung his sword, and wrapped the segmented blade around Sonra's neck.

"Not again," the vampire said in a weak voice as he tried to pull the blade off of his neck. With a tight grip Dracul started to whip Sonra's body around, slamming him into the ground multiple times. After a couple of times of him slamming into the ground he was finally free from the grip of the blade, and rolled on the ground. Sonra slowly got to his feet with his aura rippling around him.

"Done yet?" Dracul asked with anger filling his voice.

"...No...I still have some left," Sonra replied.

"...Good…I'm going to give you a slow, painful death."

"...Yours is going to be a quick one," Sonra replied, and ran at the faunus as a shadow katana formed in his hand. Dracul swung his sword across with all his might at Sonra as he got close, but was able to duck under the attack and get multiple strikes on the reptile and then sliced across Dracul's chest swiftly and shattered his aura. Dracul fell to his hands and knees with his sword under him as Sonra stood over him.

"no..NO!...this isn't happening….this is not how I end!," Dracul screamed out. Dracul quickly looked up at Sonra and clenched his hands on the ground. Anger, but also fear appeared on his face as he looked up at the vampire. Dracul then lunged forward with a punch, but Sonra easily stepped to the side, and sliced across Dracul's side. The strike went right through his armour and left a large gash in his side. Dracul grabbed at his wound and screamed in pain, as he fell back onto his knees and hand.

Without warning, Sonra sent the blade right through Dracul's upper back, into his heart. The sword then disappeared back into his shadow and Dracul weakly stayed on his knees and hands, but soon collapsed onto the ground with no more movements.

Sonra gazed upon the defeated reptile and looked upon the other dead faunus before making his way back into the dark forest.

 **Their semblances:**

 **Dracul** \- Dracul has a passive semblance that works through his emotions. The angrier/frustrated he gets the more his strength increases but leaves him in an almost animalistic state. The calmer he is, the better he fights and the harder he is to defeat. But the more distressed he is, the weaker he is and so on and so forth.

 **Sonra-** Allows him to use his shadow as a weapon or as armor.

 **And there's fight 8! I know it has been awhile, but I'm happy to get this chapter out. I was surprised that Dracul was picked for the second sub v sub fight, but can't fight against a randomizer. Thanks to SolidSnake10101 for sending in Dracul, he will be missed, and Kamina44 for sending in Sonra. I have a lot of fun writing these fights and I love it even more since it's randomized and pushes me to do different things and gives me more of a challenge. Thank you again for sending in your characters, SolidSnake10101 and Kamina44. There are no updates, so yeah. . Want to see your character(s) in a fight? PM me the details of your character(s) and I will do my best to mimic the way they act and fight. You will always receive credit at the end of each fight that your character is in.**

 **Details needed for character:**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Height**

 **Where they are from**

 **Description of them**

 **Their weapon**

 **Semblance**

 **Fighting style**

 **Theme song (Optional)**


	9. Fight 9: Aradia vs Ace

**Welcome back to RWBY FIGHTS! Today two characters are making their first debut, but only one will make it through, who will it be? This is RWBY FIGHTS!**

 **Before each fight I will give the location, population, and the weather as well as a small description of each fighter and what they're working with, so I don't have to describe each one during the fight and can just get into it. Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Location: Casino, Vale**

 **Population: Little**

 **Weather: Night time, clear**

 **Our Fighters!**

Ace Blackhand- A 19 year-old casino owner who came from a mob family. He has blonde hair with brown eyes. He wears a brown leather jacket that hides a reinforced kevlar vest along with blue jeans and a gray shirt. His choice of weapons is Gamblers Fate, which are twin sub-machine guns that are able to turn into bladed brass knuckles. His semblance will be shown in the fight and after.

 **Versus**

Aradia Achlys- A 24-year old raven faunus witch. She has midnight black wings as her feature. She has a heart shaped face with sharp facial features and coal black hair that is slightly unkempt and at shoulder length. She has burn scars over her milky white eyes, making her blind, but enhances her other senses. She wears a wide brim black hat along with a black blouse with white details and trimmings. She also wears a black leather long coat with a crimson inside and a toxic green sash wrapped around her waist along with black slacks with heeled black boots. Her weapon of choice is Nox Terrorem, a black staff with silver Victorian etchings and engravings upon the staff. Inside the staff dust is storied, using the staff as a medium for dust spells and attacks. A silver one foot blade is able to be extended from both ends of the staff, turning it into a bladed staff. Her semblance will be shown in the fight and after. She stands at 5'10"

Theme song- Dark Matter by Les Friction

 **Lets Fight!**

It was late at night, the moon was shining down while people were leaving a building called the, Lucky Grimm Casino. Inside workers were cleaning up the place, sweeping the floor, cleaning the tables and the bartender cleaning the rest of the cups and emptying the unfinished drinks on the bar. Ace Blackhand was up in his office, sitting at his desk while counting up all the earnings that day. In his office he had a one sided window and was able to see down at the whole bottom floor, making sure his workers were doing their jobs and not goofing off. Security was all around the place, each one having a handgun on their hip. All his workers had some kind of grimm uniform, most being an ursa.

As everyone was gone from the building and perimeter, one person came walking through the door, Aradia Achlys. She was using Nox Terrorem as a walking stick to make her way around and as she made it to the floor a security guard came walking up to her.

"Ma'am, the casino is closed for the night," he said to her in a stern tone, but she kept walking forward, ignoring him. The guard quickly grew aggravated and everyone else began to watch what was happening. He quickly grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her short. "Didn't you hear me!? I said the casino is-," but was soon cut off from a blade going through his chest from the woman's staff and she quickly jerked it out of him with blood splatter spewing out. The guard started to gargle blood in his mouth as he tried to talk, but fell straight to the ground.

Aradia then faced towards the other employees with her empty eyes, not being able to see the fear on their faces. The blade she used was covered with blood, and she slowly brought it to her mouth, taking a slow, small lick of blood.

"Mmmm….tasty," She said calmly and a big eerie laugh soon came from her which echoed throughout the room. The other employees screamed, and started to make their way towards the back, but her staff started to charge up, and she flicked the staff, sending multiple frozen projectiles that homed on each running employee, killing them instantly.

Ace heard commotion coming from the floor, and looked out the window, seeing Andria, but also dead employees and the dead guard. "What the hell?," he said to himself. He quickly opened up his desk drawer, finding Gamblers Fate in brass knuckle form.

The rest of the guards aimed their weapons at the witch and began to fire. Aradia stabbed Nox Terrorem into the ground, making a purple force field around her that deflected every bullet sent at her. When the rounds stopped the field disappeared and she powered up her staff once more, sending fiery projectiles that homed on each guard, killing them instantly.

A moment passed and soon Ace came crashing through the window at Aradia with gamblers fate in bladed knuckles form. He came down on Aradia with both his feet connecting to her head, knocking her down, and he rolled on the ground and got to his feet.

"...You came to the wrong Casino," Ace said, as he faced the witch who was getting back to her feet.

"Ace Blackhand...the notorious Casino owner...and mob leader," the witch said in a soft tone.

"I'm no mob leader...just a man with a business that he's going to protect," he said.

"That's what all you humans care about, business, I killed all your men..and the only thing you care about is business!"

Ace gripped his weapons tighter, "...I think we've talked enough."

Before Aradia could say anything he changed his weapons into sub-machine guns and began to fire as he charge at her. Aradia formed a shield in front of her, deflecting the bullets. As Ace got closer he jumped over her, forming Gamblers Fate back into bladed brass knuckles and began throwing quick strikes at her. Both blades came out the ends of her staff and she began deflecting the attacks and soon they started to trade blows. Aradia then threw a jab with her staff and Ace blocked it, but he went sliding back a few feet.

They both stood still and Ace began to slowly walk around her while her head followed his footsteps and he stopped walking. Soon his aura flickered for a second and soon a tile from the ceiling fell off and made its way down at Andria. Before it was able to hit her she moved back and when it hit the floor it made a loud bang and Ace quickly jumped at her.

With her hearing clogged with the crashing sound Ace was able to get the jump on her and made contact with his bladed knuckles. He got a few good shots on her and finished with a hit to her head, sending her to the ground.

He then jumped right on her, mounting on her stomach and wrapped both his hands around her neck. He began to squeeze hard and she grabbed both his wrist. Soon Ace started to hear faint singing in his head, but saw that she wasn't moving her mouth.

"..I know you want to let go and get off of me.." she said in a soft voice. Ace's grip started to become loose and he started to slowly get off of her and back away until he didn't hear the singing anymore.

"W-what the..hell?" he said to himself. Aradia got back to her feet, and she started to sing softly, the same tone Ace heard in his head. "No….get out of my head," he said looking at her. He then ran back at her, but she powered up another attack which sent a gust of wind and pushed Ace back away from her. She then sent multiple fiery projectiles that homed in on him with each one coming from a different angle.

He got back into his stance and as the projectiles reached him he began to punch them with Gamblers Fate, deflecting each one. He then put them back into gun mode and began to fire rapidly. Aradia formed another purple force field around her which deflected a few rounds, but soon the bullets started to tear through it like paper, and she got pounded by projectiles. She then send a wave of fire at him that connected and sent him back, stopping the barrage of bullets.

Ace's aura then flickered again, but much more brighter. Soon the building started to shake a bit and debris started to fall from the ceiling, and the walls started to crack. Ace looked a bit drained, but seemed to have a bit of energy left. Ace then rushed her with his weapon back into knuckle form and they began to trade blows again while dodging falling debris. They then connected both their weapons in a stand still, trying to overpower each other.

Soon the building started to collapsed which got Ace's attention and made him look up. Aradia felt him loosen and heard the building falling onto itself, so she pushed him back which made Ace lose balance and fall to the ground. Before the building fully collapsed she formed another force field around her. As the building feel on top of them it broke her shield and both got buried in rubble.

Dust clouded the air and Aradia slowly emerged from the rubble with her aura flickering and going away, and had Nox Terrorem in hand. She then heard rustling coming from in front of her with Ace emerging from the rubble, coughing from the heavy dust and his aura doing the same thing that Andria's did.

Ace was on his back, continuing to cough with his hands on his chest. Aradia slowly made her way towards the noise Ace was making and soon stood over him. He looked up at her and she lifted her staff over her head with the blade sticking out and came down onto Ace, aiming for his chest. Surprisingly he had enough strength to grab the blade before it pierced him and Aradia put all of her body weight behind it.

Both grunted as they struggled and Ace was able to jab her in the abdomen with his foot. She stumbled back and he was able to get to his feet. He then slashed at her face with the bladed knuckles, cutting across her cheek, but only grazing her. She put her hand on her wound and faced away from him. Ace then charged up one more attack to finish her, but she was able to spin around with her staff.

Aradia had the advantage in reach and was able to place the unbladed end of the staff against Ace's abdomen. With a blink of an eye the blade popped out, impaling Ace. She then quickly thrust the blade out of him and he fell to his back with a hand over his stab wound. Aradia stood over him and he looked up at her. Without warning Aradia started to impale him over and over again, with each stab her smile grew larger.

Ace yelled out in pain and she soon started to laugh hysterically as if she was enjoying it, which she was. After multiple stabbings Ace soon went limp and made no more movements with his empty eyes staring into space.

Aradia soon calmed down from her excitement and she couldn't see her masterpiece, but she knew that it probably looked amazing. Without a thought she made her way out of the scene, going to find her next victim.

 **Semblances:**

Aradia: Manipulation: Aradia can't outright control people but she is able to influence a person's actions and thoughts when she is in close proximity to them. Being in close contact or touching her target amplifies the effect. The target starts to hear her singing in their mind when she is targeting them as a tell.

Ace: His semblance is truly random. He bet a set amount of his aura then anything could happen. The more he bets the greater the outcome is.

 **And there is fight 9! I was going to do a new character vs new character, but I have a lot of submissions, so I decided to do another randomized fight, and boy was I glad I did because I had a lot of fun writing this one because I love writing crazy characters lol I don't know why, but I do. Thanks to Remnant7 for sending in Ace Blackhand, it was a pleasure to have him, and giving me a location, the Lucky Grimm Casino (Sorry I made a mess of the place), and thank you SolidSnake10101 for sending in Aradia Achlys, the crazy blind girl, I had fun writing her, and some of her actions and dialogue, lol. Thanks again to the people who sent me these characters. I have no updates, but next fight is going to be fight 10, wooo! I never thought I would make it this far, but It wouldn't of happened without your support, so thank you to the people who are reading these fights, who are following and favorited it, and who have reviewed, it means a lot to me, so thank you again.** **Want to see your character(s) in a fight? PM me the details of your character(s) and I will do my best to mimic the way they act and fight. You will always receive credit at the end of each fight that your character is in.**

 **Details needed for character:**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Height**

 **Where they are from**

 **Description of them**

 **Their weapon**

 **Semblance**

 **Fighting style**

 **Theme song (Optional)**


	10. Fight 10: Sassacus vs Eden

**Welcome back to RWBY FIGHTS! Someone else is going to be making the debut, but against someone who has already seen some spot light, so let's see if he's able to light his way to victory, this is RWBY FIGHTS!**

 **Before each fight I will give the location, population, and the weather as well as a small description of each fighter and what they're working with, so I don't have to describe each one during the fight and can just get into it. Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Location: Vault of the Summer Maiden, Vacuo.**

 **Population: Little**

 **Weather: Noon, clear out.**

 **Our Fighters!**

Sassacus: A 20 year-old rogue huntsman who knows nothing but brute force. He has a muscular build with dark skin and green eyes like his older brother. He has brown hair that's in cornrows that goes down into a ponytail. He wears a full black face mask that has red paint going down the eye holes. He has on a tight, black tank top that shows off his muscle along with black jeans and brown boots. His weapon of choice is dust tubes that insert into his back, arms, and legs. The tubes connected to a black box on his back that pumps dust into his bloodstream. His semblance will be shown in the fight and after, and might have something up his sleeves. He stands at 6'4"

Theme song: "Promise To No One" by Janus Listen

 **Versus**

Eden- A 17 year-old pyromaniac who loves parkour. He has straight black hair with fiery tips and burning red/orange eyes. He wears a orange-reddish blazer that he keeps open with a red t-shirt underneath. He also wears black pants with flames on the bottoms of the legs and sneakers. His weapon of choice is a simple sword that is able to catch on fire called pyro. His semblance will be shown in the fight and after. He stands at 6'0".

 **Lets Fight!**

Eden soon came upon a semi-destroyed Shade Academy. There were dead soldiers and huntsmen scattered throughout the perimeter of the school with some being dismembered into pieces. Something strong made its way into the school without going quiet. Without stopping to look, Eden booked it to the entrance of the school as fast as he could. He ran throughout the school, and soon followed soldiers that were running somewhere. He was soon brought to a room where there was a small army standing outside of a medium sized hole in the ground that looked to be from some kind of elevator shaft.

As Eden made his way to the front a voice could be heard ahead of him, "I want every goddamn man I have over here, NOW! This isn't some kind of drill!," A man said in the front, he seemed to be more important as he had control over the walkie, and was giving orders.

"What's going on?" Eden said as he reached the man.

The man looked at him as if he had never smiled before, "Our doom, that's what, if we can't stop that guy down there, we're all doomed."

Eden looked down the hole, he wasn't able to see the bottom as it was pitch black all the way down. "..I'll stop him…" he said without hesitation, he always enjoyed a good fight, or two.

"Kid, your crazy...you have no idea what you're getting yourself int-", but before he could finish Eden jumped straight down into the pit of darkness without thinking. "God damn it!" the man yelled out.

Eden continued to fall, and soon started to kick off of the walls, slowing himself down until he reached the bottom. He found himself in some kind of strange room with a weird symbol on the ground. Past that he had sight on the man responsible for upstairs, Sassacus. He was holding a girl who had bright red hair and seemed fairly short. He had his back to Eden, facing a large door that was way bigger than either of them.

"You can stop it right there, big guy," Eden shouted across the room. Sassacus slowly looked back at Eden and their eyes met.

"You must be an idiot to come down here by yourself...and try to face me...I'll give you a chance to leave with your life," Sassacus said in a deep, monotone voice.

Eden quickly shook his head, and looked at the young girl he was holding, "Maybe I am, but I'm not leaving without her,"

"...You can have her soon enough," He said as he pressed the girls hand against the large door. The design on it began to glow a bright red and soon slowly started to open. "She's all yours now...go get her," he said as he tossed the girl to the side and off the ledge of the floor where she started to fall into the deep pit under the floor.

"Shit!," Eden quickly ran to where she was tossed off and jumped down while Sassacus waited for the door. When the door fully opened it was a room full off grass and seemed to be a bunch of hills with an object on a pedestal.

Sassacus grew a large smile on his face underneath the mask and began to walk into the room, but heard something behind him, Eden. He was holding the young girl in his arms and locked his eyesight on the rogue huntsman with fire in his eyes.

"You crossed the wrong line, pal," he said as he gently placed the girl on the ground. Before Sassacus could say anything Eden shot flames out of his hands and flew at him, and connected. They both went tumbling into the vault, passed the relic, and found themselves in a plain with nothing but grass and hills around them.

They both stood up and faced each other, Eden then grabbed Pyro from his hip and charged. Sassacus got ready and as Eden drew closer he threw a punch right at him, but Eden was able to deflect the blow. Fire then covered the blade and he threw a few strikes to Sassacus chest, but he was unfazed and landed a hard punch to Edens body, sending him flying back. Eden soon gained control and did a flip before landing back onto his feet.

Tubes then started to come out of the box on Sassacus's back, and soon impaled him in the back, triceps, legs and the back of his neck. The tubes started to shine a bright white-yellowish color and started to pump dust into him. His muscles grew in size, and his voice becoming more demonic as he groaned.

"Damn...talk about being a junkie," Eden said as he watched opponent,"but at least it'll make this a more interesting fight." He then started to power up an fire attack in his open hand and Sassacus started to charge at him with full might. Eden soon launched a stream of fire at the rouge, stopping his charge, but as Eden continued he could hear laughing coming from the fire.

Eden stopped the attack, and Sassacus stood there, standing strong,"Fool…..your little parlor trick does nothing to me."

Eden looked at his sword and back at Sassacus, looking at the tubes attached to him. Eden charged at him and Sassacus did the same, but Eden flipped over him, getting behind. He then started to slash at his back and took out two of the tubes which spat out dust. Sassacus groaned in pain and quickly turned around to throw a strike, but Eden flipped over him again, getting to his back once more. This went on for awhile and Eden ever so slowly sliced away his tubes one by one which started to powered him down.

As he sliced the last one, Sassacus roared in pain, falling to his hands and knees.

"Looks like you're going through pretty bad withdrawals right now," Eden mocked.

"...Shut up…" Sassacus retorted. He slowly got to his feet and without a second thought he started to throw punches, but Eden was able to deflect each one with Pyro. He then came back with a few strikes of his own, each one being a clean hit. Eden then loaded up a fire attack with both hands and sent a fireball towards him, connecting with his chest. Sassacus's aura shattered upon impact and landed on his back, motionless.

"That was...easy...seemed too easy to be true, but i'll take it," Eden said as he looked upon his defeated foe. He then made his out of the vault and over to the young girl, picking her up. She was still unconscious, but was still breathing. He carried her to the elevator and used it to get up back to the room with all the soldiers.

The man from before quickly came up to him as Eden stepped off the platform, "You-..You did it," he said with relief. He then looked down at the girl, "And she's still in one piece, is he...taken care of?"

"He's still down their. But I don't think he's getting up anytime soon," the man then signaled troops to the elevator where 6 men stood on the platform that soon took them down to the vault. One troop took the girl from Eden's hands, taking her away from the room.

"I think your work here is done, kid, say what's your name?" the man asked

"Eden," he answered. Before they could say anything else gun fire and yelling could be heard from below, followed by a loud screech that rang through the room. Soon the gun fire stopped and loud banging sounds could be heard coming from the elevator shaft.

"What the hell was that!" the man said before a large black figure came flying out of the shaft, landing in front of everyone to see. It had a human body and the same shape as Sassacus, but a little bit bigger. The skin was dark as night with bright red eyes with white exoskeleton covering it's chest, shoulders, and head like a helmet. It had spikes coming from it's back and arms with sharp claws.

Without notice the monster began to fire small white spikes from its body. Eden was able to bring up a wall of fire that protected him from the attack, while everyone else was impaled and killed instantly.

Eden got his weapon ready and the monster screeched once more with its black void mouth. Eden dashed forward and the monster sent more spikes at him, and he was able to deflect some with his sword as well as dodging some, but a few were able to tag him, but didn't stop him. He then threw a few strikes, connecting with each one to its chest, but did nothing.

The beast came back with a swing of one of its claws, slashing Eden in the body. He slid back, but used his sword on the ground to stop himself, and went right back in. He threw a few strikes at it's not protected parts and then move to a different spot, doing the same thing, and ran circles around him. He then landed in front of him, and loaded up a fire attack in his open hand and then forced palmed him with the fire attack, exploding upon impact. They were both pushed back, and black dust came gushing out of the beast's abdomen. The creature roared and went after him once more, and Eden did the same. Eden swung across with his sword as the monster slashed with its claw at the same time.

Eden sliced across it's abdomen as the monster connected with it's claws, shattering Eden's aura and sent him flying back into the wall. Black dust poured from it's abdomen from the gash made by Eden and screamed in pain. It then locked onto Eden who was sitting against the wall and slowly made its way to him.

Eden looked up and saw that it was still up and fighting. He slowly rose to his feet with Pyro in hand, with fire coming off the blade. The monster threw one of its claws at him, but he struck at it, slicing it clean off and turning into black dust. The monster threw it's other one, but having the same result. Eden then pierced his blade into its stomach and pulled out. The monster stumbled back onto one knee, and with one final swing he cut across it's lower neck. The beast fell to it's back and the darkness around it started to disappear from its body, exposing Sassacus who was all cut up and had large gashes on his abdomen, and on his neck that was bleeding severely.

Eden looked down at the defeated rouge, seeing no movements from him for good.

The walkie attached to the dead man crackled and a voice could be heard, "What happened in there?...hello?...copy if you read me," the man's voice said. Eden walked over and grabbed it from the dead body.

"Target destroyed," he said into the walkie before dropping it to the ground and made his way out.

 **Semblances:**

 **Sassacus:** **Dust elemental resistance- Able to absorb dust without side effects and take reduced damage from dust and elemental attacks.**

 **Eden:** **Pyrokinesis, able to hurl fire/fireballs at his foes and block with walls of fire. Able to control fire in his area of influence.**

 **Sassacus's Power: A gift from the younger brother god, when his aura reaches zero he is able to take form of a grimm. When in this form each time he's attack and gets hurt it'll show on his body when out of the form, but is given extra endurance and strength.**

 **And that was fight 10! Woot Woot! I hope you guys enjoyed this one, it's a little different than my past ones, but wanted to try something different, let me know what you think. Thanks to** **andthen132456 for sending in Eden, it was a pleasure to have him, and he kinda reminds me of Firestorm from DC with all the fire, but it was fun to write him. I have no updates, if you have any suggestions, or tips please feel free to pm me.** **Want to see your character(s) in a fight? PM me the details of your character(s) and I will do my best to mimic the way they act and fight. You will always receive credit at the end of each fight that your character is in.**

 **Details needed for character:**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Height**

 **Where they are from**

 **Description of them**

 **Their weapon**

 **Semblance**

 **Fighting style**

 **Theme song (Optional)**

.


	11. Fight 11: Finn vs Harlequin

**Welcome back to RWBY FIGHTS! Let's get this party started with another sub v sub! A notorious thief and a gentle giant, who'll come on top? There is only one way to find out, this is RWBY FIGHTS!**

 **Before each fight I will give the location, population, and the weather as well as a small description of each fighter and what they're working with, so I don't have to describe each one during the fight and can just get into it. Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Location: Bandit Camp, Mistral**

 **Population: Few**

 **Weather: Clear and Sunny**

 **Our Fighters!**

Finn, also known by his alias, Loki: A 19 year-old master thief who has escaped from a dust mine. He has green spiky hair and his a snake faunus with slitted, bright yellow eyes and barely visible scales. He wears a bright green leather coat over a red t-shirt along with dark green cargo pants with a belt where his weapon is stored with chains coming off the sides and green sneakers. Apart of the Changing Tides and wears a green waves mask. His weapon of choice are Dual Scimitars with a silver blade and green pistol hilts that holds dust cylinders. The blades are able to detach and are connected to a chain. His semblance will be shown during the fight and after. He stands at 5'8"

Theme song: "I May Fall"

 **Versus**

Harlequin: A nature spirit who has lived over a 1000 years. He is a type of orc who has rocks in various spot on his green skin along with bull horns and elf like ears. He has a muscular build and wears wooden armor that covers most of his body. His weapon of choice is a wooden mace that can transform into a harpoon. His semblance will be shown during the fight and after. He stands at 9'5".

 **Lets Fight!**

Finn made his way through the forest, jumping from tree to tree. He heard that there was some kind of bandit camp that may, or may not have any valuable items that may be use for him. He soon reached a camp, sitting up on a tree and looking down at it. It had a large wall going around the whole place with a large gate. There were tents sent up around the inside of the wall and there was one large tent at the far end. There were two guards at the gate, while there were others walking around the camp, doing what they're supposed to.

"Jackpot," he said to himself as a smirk came across his face, looking at all the things they have lying around. He gently jumped off the tree he was in, landing on the ground. He was about to make a run for it towards the camp, but the ground soon started to shake as if there was a small earthquake with a deep voice following it.

"...I would think twice of what you are doing.." Harlequin then made an appearance, coming from the forest behind Finn, pushing brushing and branches out of the way. He stood over Finn, looking down at the snake faunus like a little toy.

"What do you want you giant looking cucumber? Go back to your little forest, jungle man." he said crudely to the gentle giant.

Harlequin gripped his mace firmly in his hand, "you should watch your mouth, boy..."

The faunus rolled his eye and crossed his arms over his chest, "why should I? If you don't like it, then do something about it, you big dope...your a big guy, but got a brain probably the size of a pebble." He said, making the tiny gesture with his thumb and pointer finger.

"..That's it," he said, then lifted his mace into the air and swung down at Finn who was able to roll out of the way, running into the forest. Harlequin turned around, heading into the forest to look for the sly snake. There was some rustling in the trees, but he wasn't able to see him. Harlequin stopped in the middle of the forest, looking around.

Soon a blade attached to a chain wrapped itself around his mace, trying to pull it out of his hand. With a loud grunt, Harlequin pulled back with all his strength which pulled Finn, who was on the other end and he came flying towards the giant. Finn then landed both his feet to the giants chest, pushing him back. The snake faunus landed on the ground, pulling his blade back to it's hilt.

"Let's get this party fired up," Finn said as fire soon came off of his blades, "No pun intended." The blades then became detached and he started swinging wildly at the giant, landing multiple hits from a distance as fire burst off each strike. Harlequin took each hit and then swung his mace at him once more, but Finn quickly dodged, and jumped up into a tree, disappearing from sight.

"...For a guy who's so confident, he likes to hide a lot."

"..Who said I was a guy? You shouldn't assume someone's gender!" Finn yelled out. He then came flying out of coverage to the giant's side, getting more up close and landed a few more hits. The giant stumbled back and looked back down at his attacker who was..wearing a long green wig?

"I'm a beautiful woman," Finn said, brushing his hair up. The giant was a little confused at the sight, "...You wouldn't hit a girl, now would you?" She asked all innocent.

"..My weapon is unisexed, it doesn't care what you are," his mace then transformed into a harpoon, firing at the odd faunus.

She easily dodged out of the way and the shot landed in a tree, "Gotta work on that aim, big fella." She said, teasing him.

"..I wasn't aiming at you.." the harpoon then pulled on the tree which easily de-rooted it and came flying at Finn, whacking her. He then turned his weapon back into a mace as Finn came towards him with the tree. He loaded up and did a baseball swing, smashing the tree to pieces and sent her flying back into the forest towards another tree.

Finn looked back and quickly closed her eyes, trying to concentrate and before she made contact, she phased through the tree, landing on the other side on her feet.

The giant then came running at her, going through the tree she phased through like it was nothing. He swung once more, but she jumped into the air, dodging. She once more headed for the trees, but a large branch came crashing into her, sending her back to the ground.

"..Not again," Harlequin boldly told Finn. She growled, and made electricity come off one blade while the other was still fire. She then quickly lunged and slashed at him, connecting each hit. Every time the giant swung at her, she easily dodged, moving to a different spot and struck more, hitting to different parts of the giant.

He took a lot of beating and Finn felt that he was on the verge. She loaded up one more attack with both blades, yelling"Just..go...Down!" She then swung with both blades at the same time. Both blades connected to his body, pushing him back and went onto one knee as his aura flickered from the devastating blow. Without thinking, Finn leaped into the air at the giant, but Harlequin looked up at her and grabbed hold of her with an open hand. He then spun to get more momentum and flung Finn across the forest, and smacked against a tree. Her aura flickered, but she slowly stood up to her feet, not done fighting yet.

Soon, tree roots came emerging from the ground and came towards her. She stood strong and started to whacked each one away with her blades as they drew close. With all her effort they just kept coming at her, when she hit one, two more would come at her. While she was distracted, Harlequin quickly formed his weapon into a harpoon and aimed it at her.

"Nowhere else for you to hide, freak," He then fired bolt that wasn't connected to a string. It whizzed through the air, hitting her in the thigh. Her aura shattered and the bolt was slowed down, but it still went through skin.

She yelled in pain as she fell to the ground, grabbing at her wound and looked at the giant who lowered his weapon when he saw that he hit his target. He then slowly made his way over, while she slowly got up to her knees, looking up at him, and all he did was look back. A branch then came from a tree and crept down towards her, wrapping around it victims neck tightly. She struggled, trying to pry it off with her bare hands, but it started to lift her off the ground and into the air, being eye level with the giant.

"I told you to think about your decisions...and you chose wrong," he then walked off into the forest while she hung there, struggling. Her movements grew weaker as she was being choked, soon becoming limp, hanging in the air for all to see.

 **Semblances:**

 **Finn:** Morphing through objects. Basically separating subatomic particles. Finn needs to concentrate to use it and the limit is four feet of cement.

 **Powers:**

 **Harlequin:** As a nature spirit of a forest, he can command earth and plants, and can also use dust to further improve his powers.

 **And there is fight 11, had fun writing this one, but took me awhile to come up with the fight, hence why it took so long. Thank you to Aros R. Cao for sending in Finn, it was a pleasure to have him and thanks to merendinoemiliano for sending in Harlequin, I never thought I would make giant jokes here, but you gave me a chance lol. Thank you again for sending in your characters. A small update, I have another story up that I am working on, so RWBY FIGHTS won't be as frequent as I'm trying to do different things. If you have a little free time please check out my new story, "A Lone Swordsman," and let me know what you think. That's all I have, until next to see your character(s) in a fight? PM me the details of your character(s) and I will do my best to mimic the way they act and fight. You will always receive credit at the end of each fight that your character is in.**

 **Details needed for character:**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Height**

 **Where they are from**

 **Description of them**

 **Their weapon**

 **Semblance**

 **Fighting style**

 **Theme song (Optional)**

.


	12. Fight 12: Mark vs Arya

**Welcome back to RWBY FIGHTS! Today there is going to be a little magic show with a shark tank. This is RWBY FIGHTS!**

 **Before each fight I will give the location, population, and the weather as well as a small description of each fighter and what they're working with, so I don't have to describe each one during the fight and can just get into it. Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Location: Mistral, Lake**

 **Population: None**

 **Weather: Sunny and clear**

 **Our Fighters!**

Mark Vio: A 24-year old magician and contract killer. He has messy white, frosty hair with dark red eyes and a pale complexion. He wears a black t-shirt with an open red suit jacket with a black inside. He wears black pants with red stripes going down the sides and black combat boots with red laces. His weapons of choice are dual flintlock revolvers that have red oak handles and black barrels. His semblance will be shown in the fight and after. He stands at 5'11".

 **Versus**

Arya- A 21-year old shark faunus with gills on her neck. She has long, brown hair with emerald green eyes with a tan complexion. She wears a black and white full swimsuit and is usually barefoot. She wears a shark tooth necklace around her neck. Her weapon of choice is a silver lance with 3 prongs at the end along with a black handle and dust is able to be loaded into it. Her semblance will be shown in the fight and after. She stands at 5'6".

 **Let's Fight!**

Arya laid there in the middle of the lake, floating about, and minding her own business. Her eyes are closed and the sun hovered right over her, providing warmth and light. Her weapon and slides are at the edge of the lake with her weapon leaning on a rock.

She then went under the water, swimming around before coming back up and fixing her hair. "Ahhh, today can't get any better." She emerged under and came back up, seeing that the sunlight started to slowly disappear from dark clouds in the sky. They started to cover the sun, but the heat could still be felt.

"Huh...that's weird, didn't hear anything about a storm today in the weather report," with a small sigh. She made her way back to her stuff with water dripping off of her as she got out. She grabbed her pink towel that sat on the rock and began to dry off her face. When she pulled it off her face there was man standing in front of her, Mark. It started to get darker with the sky getting a red tint to it and the waters little ripples started to stop moving.

She looked around, "what the..hello?" She asked, looking at the man. Within a second he pulled two flintlock revolvers from his hips and aimed them at her. She quickly grabbed her lance, and as she grabbed it and looked back with a defensive stance he was gone.

"Huh?" as she looked around, slowly getting out of stance. With a small cry, Mark came from behind with a spinning back kick to her mid back, sending her forward. She tucked and rolled, quickly getting back to her stance and faced him.

He then started to rush her, aiming his weapons. He started to fire off fire dust shots while rushing her. She started to deflect each hit and as he got in range she swung at him. He quickly ducked under, and got up close and started to throw a barrage of kicks at her.

He then started to add his shots into it, which she was able to block a few, but still got tagged a few times. She was taking a beating from his kicks and shots, but she was able to quickly spin around with her lance and swung once more. He held up his revolvers to block the attack and slid across the ground, using his back leg to stop himself.

Without thinking she quickly rushed at him and jabbed with her lance, but as it connected he turned to dust, disappearing. He quickly appeared to her side, aiming one of his weapons at her and fires. She was sent flying back from the force of the gun, landing on her back.

He started to slowly walk towards her with his revolvers to his side. The sky soon turned back to its normal state with a blue sky and no clouds. The air lightened up and the ripples in the lake soon started move again. She slowly got back to her feet and he stopped walking towards her, and aimed both weapons.

He then fired both weapons, and she quickly looked at the lake, holding one of her hands up and swinging it across. The water in the lake started to come out, following her movements. The stream of water quickly terminated the fire dust that was coming at her.

Mark nodded a bit in approval, but Arya was not playing around. Water soon started to float into the air, controlled by the shark faunus and soon honed in on Mark. He quickly started to run away from the water attack, being able to keep his distance. Before it was able to reach him, he quickly disappeared and the water chasing him splashed down onto the ground.

She quickly turned around, and suspect him to be behind her again, which she was correct about. He was up in the air coming down at her. He started to fire off rounds, but she was able to jump into the water, dodging them.

She swam about half way down into the lake before looking back up. Mark was looking down into the water at her. He couldn't get down there, but he then loaded up a dark blue dust cartridge into one of his revolvers and aimed at the lake.

"Why is he shooting fire dust-" but she then soon realized what he was doing and quickly raced over to the other end of the lake. With one pull of the trigger an electrical dust shot went into the lake. An electrical current spread throughout the lake, chasing after Arya who was swimming for her life.

Before it was able to reach her, she swam up and out of the water on the other end. With Mark's other revolver, he shot at her. She quickly turned around, putting a wall of water in front of her, dismissing the attempt.

She then sees Mark start running across the lake towards her. She pressed a button on her lance and sparks started to come off the end. Before he was able to reach her, she stabbed the ground with the lance and a small electrical blast went off around her. Mark disappeared, but reappeared behind her, getting hit with the full blast and sent back.

"You have to come up with better material," she told him before she rushing over to him. He quickly shook of the blast off, but Arya was right there. She started to jab at him with her lance multiple times, which he was able to block a few with his revolvers, but was soon overpowered and got tagged a couple of times

She then swung across his chest, which sent him flying onto his back. His aura rippled around him, but he slowly stood to his feet, grunting.

Arya rushed forward with her lance, going in for the final blow. Mark looked up with panic on his face, but as soon as it connected he disappeared. Without warning, she was shot in the back of the leg with an electric dust round. Her muscles tensed up as she screamed in pain from being electrocuted. As it stopped, she dropped her weapon and fell to her hands and knees. Her aura shattered upon impact from the shot, where Mark stood right behind her with his weapon still aimed on her.

"...and you have to stop being so predictable.." responding to her earlier statement.

He lowered his weapon and walked in front of her, looking down at her as she looked up at him. He aimed his other revolver at her forehead, almost point blank range. He quickly disappeared, but a shot went right through the back of her head and out of her forehead. She fell face first with a pool of blood quickly forming around her in the grass.

Mark looked down at her body with smoke still coming off the barrel. He holstered his weapons and grabbed her lifeless body and tossed it into the lake.

"Swim, little fishy," as her body floated on the surface with blood slowly spreading throughout the lake. He then turned the other way and headed off.

 **Semblances:**

Mark Vio: Illusion: Able to mess with people's minds, uses it to get behind people, or to get cover, if used too often a headache is possible.

Arya: Water Control: She is able to control water in her influence.

 **And there is fight 12! Hope you enjoyed. This one's a bit shorter than usual, but due to not having a long opening before the fight, but I tried to make it action packed. Let me know what you think of it in the reviews if you'd like. Next fight will be a randomized fight, so sorry if you were waiting for another one, but next will definitely be one. I have no updates, so yeah until next time. Want to see your character(s) in a fight? PM me the details of your character(s) and I will do my best to mimic the way they act and fight. You will always receive credit at the end of each fight that your character is in.**

 **Details needed for character:**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Height**

 **Where they are from**

 **Description of them**

 **Their weapon**

 **Semblance**

 **Fighting style**

 **Theme song (Optional)**


	13. I'm Back

Ella: A deadly 23 year old assassin who has an unique outfit and weapon. She has light brown hair that is in pigtails that come to her shoulders. Her eyes are a dark red and she wears a light layer of black eyeliner. She wears a light brown zip up winter jacket that has no hood along with a thin red scarf that goes around her neck. She wears a brown mini skirt with some white accents on it along with black thigh high socks and white sneakers. Her weapon of choice is a dust infused red wayfarer glasses. They are able to project any kind of object including weapons, walls, and other items with any kind of dust and also allows her to control and move them at will. Her semblance with be shown in the fight and after. She stands at 5'0"

Nex: A 26-Year old brute Atlas Specialist. She has dull red hair in a side dutch fishtail braid, along with dull green eyes. She wears an Atlas military uniform with silver metal shoulder and arm plates, except on her left arm which is robotic. Her weapon of choice is a dust-plasma rifle with an adjustable firepower knob going from one to eight. She stands at 5'10", her semblance will be shown in the fight and after.

 **Location:** Atlas, Bank

 **Weather:** Clear

 **Population:** Medium

"What do you mean this check isn't valid?" an older man cried out towards the banker behind the counter.

"Sorry sir, but according to the information given to me, there isn't any balance on that account."

"Oh you can burn in hell!" the man yelled out before snatching the check from the bankers hand and grumbled away.

The banker shook her head in grief ,"Next!" The bank was pretty busy with a line almost reaching the end of the rope, and the offices are filled up, with people waiting on chairs. The banker then started to help the next person in the line.

Soon the double automatic doors open, revealing Ella with a heavy jacket on with the hood up, concealing her face, and her hands in the jacket's pockets. She started to walk towards the line and held out one of her hands to the side with a fire saw-off shotgun starting to form in her open hand. Once finished, she pointed it up and fired with a loud blast echoing throughout the room with screams following the blast, and glass falling to the ground. The banker hid under the counter and the workers in the offices hid under their desk with their patrons following them under. The people in the line crouched down, covering their ears and people with kids hugged them tightly, being their shields.

"You all be quiet if you know what's good for you," Ella calmly said, making her way towards the counter. She tossed the shotgun towards the ground, but disappeared before it could make contact. The cashier slowly came up from the counter, shaking as Ella grew closer.

"C-can I-I help you?" the cashier said, scrambling words in her mouth.

"I'd like to make a big withdrawal, please," The cashier nodded, and quickly started to put lien into the closes bag she could grab. Sirens are able to be heard, and are closing in towards the building, growing louder and louder.

Ella turned around towards the traumatized civilians, "I would get out of here if I were you." The people hesitated for a second, but they all got up and quickly made their way out, and Ella turned back towards the cashier. Once the cashier finished, she handed the bag to Ella who grabbed it and turned around, finding five Atlas SWAT officers all aiming at her with their rifles.

"Freeze, hands in the air!" one of them commanded.

"Alright," she raised her hands up with the bag still in her one hand. She dropped the bag and formed a fire katana in her one hand, and a fire sub-machine gun in her other, aiming it at the officers.

"Open Fire!" one of them yelled. Ella formed an ice wall in front of her which deflected the gunfire. Each bullet chipped at the ice, but none got through. Once they were done firing, shards of ice were fired out of the block, fatally piercing two of the officers in the chest, killing them. The other three started to reload and the block of ice disappeared with Ella walking towards the remaining officers, with her katana on her shoulder and her machine gun by her side with a smirk on her face.

"Here's you omelet, with bacon on the side," the waitress politely said to Nex.

"Thanks," she said with a large smile on her face, ready to chomp down with her fork in hand. She cut a small piece off and as she started to bring it to her open mouth her robotic arm started to beep violently, which took her focus off her food and onto the beeping, looking over. A hologram popped up with an alert, reading, "Bank Robbery in progress," along with the directions.

"God damn it!" she yelled out, bashing the table with both of her hands, breaking the support of the table upon impact. She quickly pulled out 200 lien from her wallet, dropping it onto the broken table and made her way out. Her rifle that was leaning against the wall floated towards her, attaching itself onto her back.

"Money is on the table," she told the worker, who was stunned from the sudden event and stopped what they were doing. She walked out the door and then started running to the scene.

Ella ran towards the first officer, who pulled out his large baton and swung at her. She blocked the attack with her sword and pulled up her gun, firing into his chest, dropping him.

The second officer rushed towards her with his baton, swinging. She blocked each of his attacks with ease and then countered attack. The officer was able to defend against a few of her attacks, but she was too quick, which resulted her getting a few hits on him, cutting right through his uniform. The officer stumbled back and Ella rushed right over and jumped into the air, slicing right across the front of his throat.

The third officer finished reloading his weapon and began firing again. Ella walked towards him, deflecting each bullet with her katana. Once he ran out of bullets again, Ella dashed forward, piercing her blade right into the center of his chest, into his heart, killing him almost instantly.

Ella brushed her shoulders off before making her way towards the money bag before being stopped by a voice.

"I'd stop right there if I were you," said the voice, coming from Nex who had her weapon locked onto her.

"Atlas Specialist Nex…" Ella said, taking her heavy jacket right off, exposing her full face and outfit

"Huh?..How do you know my name?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to not know, now, I'm glad that you came to this awful event, I was hoping you would come, or this would all be for nothing." Ella said, turning her full body towards the specialist. "Now, let's get this show on the road," Ella told Nex, raising her machine gun which transformed into a saw-off shotgun, firing it off.

Nex quickly placed her gun on her back and slammed her robotic hand into the ground, creating a force field around her, blocking the attack. When Nex stood back up it went away, and Ella quickly rushed towards her with Nex getting into a fighting stance, ready.

Ella quickly slashed down at Nex, which she blocked with her robotic arm with sparks flying off. Ella quickly raised up the shotgun, but Nex kicked it out of her hand before she could fire and pushed back Ella with her robotic arm and threw a punch with the same arm. Ella raised up her katana to block the strike, but Nex's punch shattered the sword upon impact and landed a shot to Ella's chest, pushing her back and stunning her.

Nex pulled her rifle off of her back and aimed it, "Not looking so cocky now."

"Shut up." she mumbled. Nex then started firing and Ella brought up another ice wall to block the fire plasma shots.

Nex saw that they weren't doing anything and stopped firing. Ella gave a small smirk, but Nex gave her a little wink before turning the knob on her gun to four from one and started firing. Her rifle started firing bigger plasma shots at a slower rate, chipping big pieces off of the wall with each shot. Ella knew she had no time, and had to think quick, she then pushed her hand forward, moving what's left of the block of ice without touching it, sending it towards Nex.

"Oh shit," she said, jumping out of the way of the block of ice, watching it fly past her and out through the entrance, destroying most of the wall and exposing the outside, as well as destroying some of the cop cars in the front that sat outside.

Nex then looked back at Ella, but came into contact with a giant ice hammer to her chest. The full blow sent her flying into a police truck. Ella walked towards the hole in the building, seeing Nex's weapon on the ground, so she decided to pick it up.

"It seems this knob increases the power," Ella said, turning it all the way to eight. "Let's see how strong this thing is," she then aimed it at a police car, pressing the trigger. The rifle started to power up before firing, sending a large plasma bolt towards the car, blowing it up on contact and setting it on fire. The recoil pushed Emma back a few feet, almost sending her to the ground

"Woah."

"That's enough!" Nex yelled out, holding her robotic arm out. The rifle started to pull away from Ella who tried to keep a grip on it, but lost it with the rifle going back to its owner.

"That's fine, i don't need your stupid weapon.." Ella gave a small smile before forming a fire rocket launcher in her grip and fired at Nex.

She quickly turned the knob to six before quickly firing at Ella and then holding her robotic arm up to form a small shield to brace for impact. The rockets blast went right through her shield and sent her flying back into a building across the street, depleting her aura. For Ella, the plasma blast connected with her body, causing an explosion, and sent her back into the bank behind the counter where the banker no longer is, depleting her aura.

Nex got up as if she didn't get blasted by a rocket and looked at her rifle in her hand, seeing it sparking and somewhat destroyed. She threw it to the side and walked out the hole she made with her body.

Ella slowly got to her feet, trying to keep her balance with her chest beating a million miles per hour. She then felt her face, noticing her glasses are missing. She leaped over the counter and saw her glasses in the middle of the bank in pieces. She looked over and saw Nex crawling out of the building across the road, so she rolled down one of her socks, exposing a hunting knife in a sheath attached to her ankle.

Nex looked around the street, seeing it completely destroyed and no one in sight, but Ella, who was slowly walking out from the bank and into the middle of the street. They both looked at each other, both being tattered up.

Ella was the first to initiate as she ran towards her, and Nex cracked her neck before getting into a defensive stance. Nex threw a punch at Ella, but she ducked under and came up with her knife, slicing across her side.

Nex yelped in pain, but still stood strong and turned around, grabbing the back of Ella's jacket, stopping her in her tracks. Nex yelled out as she lifted her up in the air and over her head, slamming her into the ground. Ella yelled out, and Nex sat on top of her chest, grabbing Ella by the neck with her robotic arm, squeezing.

Ella squirmed around, trying to get free and gasping for air, but realized she still had her knife in her hand. She gripped it hard and with all her strength sent it through the side of Nex. She yelled out in pain, but still held on and Ella started to twist it, making Nex cry out more and let go.

Ella bumped Nex off and got on top of her and lifted the knife up into the air, striking it down, but Nex held both her hands out, catching it. Ella kept pressing down and the blade slowly got closer and closer to her neck.

Nex groaned, using all of her strength and started pushing the knife towards the side, and then quickly jerked it to the other side, making Ella lose grip of it. The knife slid across the ground and Ella got up and went for it, but as she got up, Nex grabbed a hold of her ankle, tripping her and got onto her back. She grabbed the back of Ella's head and started slamming it against the road.

Ella cried out, frantically grabbing at the knife that was barely out of reach. After each slam, more and more blood was imprinted on the road. Nex yelled out, smashing her face against the road once more. Ella's outreach hand slowly became weaker, before becoming limp and a pool of blood coming from her face.

Nex breathed out heavily before getting up to her feet, and looking at the mess that was made, "shit…"

 **Semblances:** Ella: Analyze- Able to figure things out quickly and figure out situations.

Nex: Pain tolerance- Able to tolerance pain up to 50%.

 **A/N: Hey, Gone Here. Long time no see, finally back with these. Sorry for being dead for so long without notice, but the truth is, I had really bad writing block/lack of motivation to write these, but after looking at them sit in my computer, I decided to read them and I realized how much I missed it. Sorry again to everyone who has been following this, but i am back with these. I'm not going to set a schedule for these because I know I won't follow it, so I'm going to upload whenever I finish them, so keep a look out. Hopefully this one wasn't too bad since I've been gone for awhile, I'm going to have to shake the rust off, so I hope you enjoy it. Until next time.**


End file.
